Reason to Love
by Divine Child
Summary: Sequel to Addicted Love. Love has many trials and leaves behind many scars when it doesn't work out with the wrong one. One girl will find a reason to love again when she finds her second summer vacation in Italy with her friends. Will one certain Italian that's been waiting around for a whole year be the chance that she's waiting for? Enrique x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: The long awaited sequel to Addicted Love. The first one I wrote with influence from my former beta. I decided I wasn't all that up to it despite the positive reviews I had received. Now, I decided to go back onto my former plot line with having three stories for the three characters. This one features Mikaela and Enrique. I know one particular person will enjoy this. I hope all of you enjoy this as well.**

* * *

The sound of the surf and the seagulls floated into the office. Abriella Tornatore Giancarlo was busy chatting away with a client. Her home office in Bari was a great getaway from the stuffy offices in Milan, Florence, and Rome. The only other place that was just as peaceful is the offices in Venice. His blue eyes stared out to the white sand beaches, the happy vacationers and locals, and the waves. Summer was here.

Last summer, he had been in Scotland. It had been a fun summer. It was just supposed to be just the four of them, including Rory. No, they had all changed when Rory told them her two best friends were coming. Ambrielle turned out to be quite the surprised. Not only did he gain a new friend but his sister. Enrique smiled at that. Family was a big deal to him; even when certain members didn't consider you family because you wanted to not follow in their father's footsteps.

That summer wasn't just about family.

There was Mikaela.

He checked his phone.

They haven't really seen each other in a year. A year since she left that summer to go back to Canada. They talk often but nothing face to face. Johnny and Ambrielle's wedding occurred. It happened in the way no one else imagined. The two lovebirds had a small private ceremony at Cherrywood. Mikaela hadn't been able to make it in. It was small with the staff of the inn included too. Enrique had sent his sister off about a couple of weeks ago. They would be enjoying their honeymoon by bouncing around Asia and the Middle East. Ambrielle never really traveled and Johnny wanted to give her a fantastic experience.

Enrique smiled, going through his phone to land on the picture he had taken of him with Ambrielle in Venice; their mother's home city. She fell in love with it as much as she fell in love with the Highlands. His baby sister was now future queen of the McGregors. Some days he found it hard to imagine it all. The whole year had gone by in a whirlwind. He had attended a year of university. He would return in the fall. He was the only one who was still trying his hand at higher education. Oliver had rarely had to do any further education on his career. He was going to be taking over his father's restaurant business. He knew Oliver would be taking a lot of time between Paris and London; for Madeline's sake.

Robert was already a part of the business company that was run by both his father and grandfather. He knew soon Robert would be more in charge in the next five years then he would be. Enrique was still trying to figure out what to do. He was currently helping his mother with her own business. Abriella had found solace within her mother's fashion line. It was a good business; making beautiful clothes for beautiful women. This summer would be extremely busy for the company. A huge benefit was being held by the Tornatore family; the theme was the Venice tradition of masquerade.

Enrique wasn't sure if he would be attending himself.

"Enrique, good news," Abriella got off the phone with one with one of her biggest patrons, "Madame had insisted on decorating for this year's ball!"

"That's great, Mother." He tried his best to look happy.

Abriella knew when one of her children was disturbed by something. Enrique had not been himself in over a year. She knew of his promise to the girl, Mikaela. The girl had been a friend of Rory's who visit her last summer. Her son had been smitten. The business of school and getting to know his sister more had kept his mind off of the promise.

Some say it would be silly that Enrique Giancarlo would keep such a promise.

Abriella found it to be noble of him to do so.

His father had far but less then noble of himself. Abriella knew her own transgressions. Enrique had every right to have a relationship based on love.

"Are you missing your sister?"

"A little," Enrique shrugged, "I'm just glad she is off with Johnny; traveling the world and discovering new things."

"I am too," Abriella sits down across from her son, "anything or anyone else you are missing?"

"I haven't seen her in a year," Enrique turned his chair to the large glass window that over look the bay, "I've talk to her but…"

"Let it be her choice."

"I am. I'm trying," Enrique sighed, "I'm doing my best."

"I know you." Abriella looked over at her desk, noticing a picture of Enrique with his former teammates and close friends, "How about you not worry about Mikaela-"

She held her hand up to silence her son who opened his mouth to retort, "I'm not saying, go and out to find a lady to woo. Go, call your friends, find out what they're doing, and do something together. Please."

Enrique looked down at his cellphone.

"I think you need some time with your friends. I think it would do you some good." Abriella went back to her desk, waving her son out of her office. Enrique began to dial Oliver's number first as he leaves.

Abriella checks her phone to see a call waiting, "hello _bella_."

"Hello sweetie," Fiona McGregor smiled on the other end, "Has he tried calling the boys yet?"

"He's already on the phone with Oliver. So, how long before the package arrives?"

"Oh soon, I'm having my daughter pick it up."

"Good, I shall see you when you all get here."

"You will, have a great day." Abriella got off the phone with Fiona, smirking. Sometimes being patience paid off. Enrique was a patience young man. But, sometimes, a mother has to do a little meddling.

* * *

Mikaela stood, glancing out the window at Glasgow International Airport. She had arrived just twenty minutes ago. She forgot twenty minutes ago to let her ride know she was coming in close. It had been one whole year since she last saw the Highland. It had been one whole year since she been there. It felt like twenty years. No one else would understand just how much of a stranger she felt right now.

Her ride should be arriving soon.

She had to be expecting Rory to show up, frazzled and in a hurry to come and get her. She recalled when she had decided to come back and visit Rory. She had no idea what or when it occurred to her. She had her good job, a nice apartment in the city, and good friends. They were awesome girls. It just wasn't the same. Mikaela had missed Rory and Ambrielle. She even missed the newest addition to their little group, Madeline. How the two of them had to been sisters in spirit.

Mikaela sighed.

_I need a vacation. I needed it so bad. I've worked my ass off the moment I arrived back in Canada. No one is going to tell me I don't deserve this. The salon can survive without me for a couple of months. Hell, Stella told me to take some time off or so help her, she was going to dissolve my body in perm solution. It's going to be good. I can have the girls, no boys, and just relax._

She studied her reflection in the compact mirror. Her hair had been chopped to about the chin, styled and looking beautiful. Her grey eyes didn't look so bad, yet the dark circles under her eyes told her she still needed a good eight hours of sleep.

Mikaela hadn't realized she walked out to the picked up station. She waited with her black suitcase with a very sleek looking red sports car pulls up. For a split second, Mikaela had the image of a handsome Italian getting out, sweeping her off her feet. She barely had a chance to talk to Enrique much.

_I wonder how he is doing…_

She hadn't forgotten about him.

She hadn't forgotten about the time spent away from him.

She hadn't forgotten about the kiss he gave her at the airport.

"I swear to God, Enrique if-" Mikaela was about to say something about him picking her up when a familiar dark head of hair gets out. Bright lime green streaks stuck out. A familiar pair of happy eyes stared at her.

"Kae!" Madeline ran up to her.

"Maddie!" Mikaela is greeted with a huge hug from the Brit.

"You look," Madeline took a look at her, "terrible? You have great hair, though."

"Thank you." Mikaela sighed, "I slept, I promised."

"You still look like you got hit by a tory."

"A what? Oh a truck," Mikaela sighed, "so this isn't Enrique's?"

"What? You think he's the only one who likes things pretty and fast? It's mine. A birthday present from my prince," Madeline giggled.

"He spoils you rotten," Mikaela puts her bags in the trunk.

"Where's Rory? I figured she be the one picking me up," She got into passenger seat next to the driver's. Madeline kept silent for a second to turn the car back on. Mikaela noticed the moment of silence.

"Madeline? Is Rory okay?"

"Rory is fine." Madeline decided to turn on the radio as they began to drive away from the airport parking lot.

"You seem like you...did something happened?" Mikaela figured to ask. Rory was good at keeping stuff from them. It wasn't her intention to not trust them. She just didn't want anyone to worry over her.

"Mikaela. She's been working just as hard as you have." Madeline kept her eyes on the road ahead, leading into the city of Glasgow.

"Uh huh, I figured that much out. Something must have happened if you walking on eggshells around me," Mikaela narrowed her eyes, "I don't like it when people do that. You might as well tell me."

"It's not that, Kae. I want to tell you. I know Rory might kill me if I bring up her own boy issues." Madeline sighed, "I might as well. Robert hasn't really been back to Scotland. He was just put into a good position at his father's company. He always has. It's...just..."

"Just what? He's given up on her?"

"I don't know. They rarely have been talking. I think it's just them being too busy and whatnot." Madeline frowned, "I think Rory's just sad. She's been like that ever since Ambrielle had her as her maid of honor."

"I thought she would be happy," Mikaela stopped, remembering the conversation she had with Rory during last summer. They both had been jealous of Ambrielle. They were happy for her, yes. Oh yes, they had been so happy for her. They still were. They were just wondering if their luck would ever come.

"I think she just needs a break. You know how she gets when there is too much stress. She gets weird." Madeline sighed.

"That's why I decided to visit."

"Rory would still be working. I'm hoping on Evelyn and Creighton will finally tell her to go and take a stupid vacation." Madeline pouted.

"We'll figure something out, Maddie."

The rest of the drive was them catching up since the last time they chatted via online. They pulled up to Cherrywood. Mikaela felt the memories come back. That summer had been a good one. She smiled the moment she stepped out of the car. Rory's cottage hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw it.

"Where are you staying?" She asked Madeline the moment she went to get her stuff out.

"At the cottage," Madeline jutted a thumb at the house, "Just dropped your stuff off and let's go find Rory. She should be somewhere around the inn."

Mikaela grinned. She just had enough time to swing the door open and toss her suitcase, carry on, and whatever else inside. The two dark haired beauties made their way around the inn. It was another summer fill with old and new visitors. Mikaela nodded her head in greeting to Elsie.

"Hello Elsie."

"Why bless my soul! Mikaela, dear!" The two hugged, "I'm surprised to see you! Are here as a guest or to work? You know we always need a helping hand."

"I know," Mikaela chuckled, "I'm actually here to visit."

"Good girl! Rory has just been...well I've actually don't know what to say about our dear girl," Elsie looked worried, "I think she needs a break! We all do. She just hasn't been herself. Maybe seeing you here will cheer her up."

That didn't sound like Rory. Something had to be up if she wasn't acting like her usual self. Mikaela shared a look with Madeline. The two girls left Elsie, saying hi to anyone Mikaela remembered from last summer. Madeline finally reached the offices. Evelyn just stepped out of hers.

"Mikaela!" She didn't shout it but loud enough to looked overjoyed to see the Canadian's presence.

"Hi Evelyn. Is Rory in there?"

"Yes, please do go say 'hi' to her. Get her out of that stuffy office. I think she spends more time in there then at home." Evelyn sighed.

"Is everything okay? I keep getting the vague feeling that I'm not getting the whole story," Mikaela frowned.

"I think it's just the blues, to be honest. She's done nothing but work her butt off since spring arrived." Evelyn stopped, "since Ambrielle and Johnny had planned the wedding, Robert been in Germany since last summer, and the others, I think she's just sad because everyone left."

A part of Mikaela felt hurt. Rory wouldn't bother her friends by stating she was lonely. She knew her friends had lives of their own and wouldn't go out of her way to bother them. Mikaela thought she kept up contact pretty well. Rory was one to go crazy if she didn't talk or see her friends once in a while.

"I'll...see if I can cheer her up."

"Good girl, and while you are at it, tell her to take some time off. Please. She has too many vacation days already." Evelyn told Mikaela.

"We'll try out best, ma'am." Madeline fake saluted her. Mrs. Tremaine left the two girls. The two friends both gave each other a look before walking into Rory's office. It was still the same way as it been before. Mikaela looked around. The office needed some dusting but it was still neat and clean and ladylike. Rory sat at her desk on the laptop, looking over a pile of papers. A pair of reading glasses were perch on her nose. Mikaela saw the same dark circles on Rory's eyes as they were on her. Her red hair was currently pulled up into a messy bun. She was dress in a floral print on blue shirt with khaki pants.

"Rory?"

The red head looked up with a annoyed expression on her face. It quickly changed the moment she saw Mikaela.

"Kae," the nickname came out like a gasp for air. Rory shot out of her seat, leaving the work behind to hug the Canadian.

"I missed you." She whined.

"I missed you too," Mikaela pulled away, "Rory, you look like shit."

"I know," Her voice volume went down, "I'm sorry. I should have been able to come get you. I just...had stuff to do and I knew Madeline was itching to see you before I did. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Mikaela smiled, "I'm here now. Your mom and a lot of people said you've been working hard. I figured you be too busy wanting to play hooky for a while."

"I thought about it. I..." Rory paused, "it's just been crazy since the wedding. I'm sorry that you couldn't make it."

"You know how Am gets," Mikaela laughs, "once she wants to do something, she goes and does it."

"Yeah. It was really small and not that big of a deal. No fuss, she said." Rory pulled off her glasses, "I'm just glad you and Maddie are here. I was starting to think that..."

"Is everything okay with you and Robert?" Mikaela went straight to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, why? Kae, we're not dating. He has a company to help run. I have to help run an inn. I know he can get busy." Rory sighed, laughing it off like it wasn't a big deal. Madeline waited as Rory went to opened the door.

"She acts like not seeing him isn't a big deal but I know it's killing her." Madeline whispered.

"He's not considering someone else, is he?" Mikaela whispered back.

"No," Madeline shook her head, "I asked Oliver. No one. I mean, he goes and meets women because of business. Nothing romantic has come up. I just think she needs to get out, loosen up, and have fun. I just can't figure out how or when."

"When would be now." Mikaela said in urgency.

"Yeah, but when? I don't think the Highlands would be good. It's like she's got cabin fever only she's doing a bang up job hiding it." Both girls stopped whispering the moment Rory turned around.

"How about we go have some food?" Rory offered.

The three girls all headed straight to the kitchen. Mae was still there, giving a huffy stare the moment Mikaela came in.

"Ah, so the Canadian returns? You plan on working this summer?"

"No ma'am. I have a great job. My boss actually sent me to cool my heels." Mikaela knew she didn't miss Mae. Mae was quite the character around the inn, having been the head of the kitchen for many years.

"You look skinny. You eating alright, girly?"

"I try."

"I'm going to fix that. I'll have you girls having a good meal," She turned to Rory, "so do you, missy. I see how you loosing some of those curves you got. There is no need to let you peck away like some little bird."

"Mae, please, I'm-"

"I made a promise to your mother I keep an eye on you. I'm just doing my job. All three are having some roast beef." Mae turned away to fix the girl's plates as they sat down.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela looked at Rory.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"You're not acting happy, Rory. I can tell," Mikaela narrowed her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"It's not-"

"It's a big deal if it makes you upset," Mikaela placed a hand on her friend's, "tell me what's wrong."

"Boys. Stupid men. I...I don't know." Rory sighed, "I'm starting to think the whole summer fiasco with Robert was a stupid mistake."

Both Mikaela and Madeline jaw dropped at the same time.

"Oh my goodness, you lost your mind," Madeline breathed.

"I'm serious. We're not kids anymore. He's going to be going his own way and I will be with my life. Besides, Phineas ended up turning me down so no big fail on my part." Rory fiddled with a string on her shirt hem.

"It happens. Rejection is...sucky." Mikaela rolled her eyes, "He was beautiful but, well, not Robert."

Mikaela got a glare from that.

"Anything else?" Madeline asked.

"He called."

"He who?"

"You know who," Rory went from shy and tender to down right angry, " He had the nerve to call me, asking me back!"

"Derrick called you?" Mikaela raised both eyebrows. She knew all about Derrick. She had met him once or twice. The stupid sonofabitch had hurt her. She wanted to actually let him be in her life. Yes, she understood that they both had different goals. It was just the way he handled it. The way he thought he had a handle on Rory. It made her sick the way some men treated women.

"Yes."

"What did the asshole want?"

"He wanted to see if I would move back with him?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Go to hell."

"That's my girl!" Mikaela grinned, "I knew you could-"

She stopped as Rory burst into tears. Madeline was trying to find a tea towel or something to use as a hanky. Mikaela just got up, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and hugged her.

"I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize for feeling crappy. You have every right. Do not apologize," Mikaela tried to comfort her.

"I've been working to keep my mind off of being so lonely. I've been...trying not to go crazy. First Phineas, then Ambrielle being bridezilla, then my sister, then Derrick, then wondering if you girls hate me, if the boys hate me. I'm just a mess!" A loud 'thud' is heard. The three girls turned around to see Mae had not only sat down their plates but three glasses of wine.

She slide a shot glass to Rory.

"Drink my dear, it's liquid courage." Mae didn't move under Rory swallow. Mikaela made a face once the whiskey was down in her stomach.

"Good girl. Now you three talk and have some fun." Mae left without a single word.

"I thought I was the only one dealing with insanity due to stress," Mikaela laughed, taking a sip out of her wine glass.

Rory sighed, "It's just been crazy."

"It has, for all of us." Madeline got a look from both girls, "what?"

"You have that French pastry prince," Rory grumbled.

"Not now," Mikaela patted her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to help," Madeline sighed, "Listen, I know this year has been rough on the both of you. I...I hate to see my friends suffer."

"We know Maddie." Mikaela frowned, "we're just..."

"Jealous."

"Good thing Am isn't here or else she might be going off right now," Madeline sighed.

"That is the last thing neither me or Rory need right now," Mikaela rubbed her temple. She could feel that one vein in her temple that always seemed to want to burst whenever Ambrielle would start to annoy her.

"True," Rory sighed.

"Girls? Girls! Girls!" The three looked up from their dinners the moment Evelyn and Fiona showed up. Fiona McGregor was one unique woman. A fiery red headed beauty who ruled the McGregors with lovely eyes and a fist that matched in combat like her husband. Fiona found the girls, smiling.

"There are my dear babies! Mikaela! I'm so happy to see you!" Fiona gave an extra tight hug to her.

"Nice to see you again, Fiona."

"I'm sorry to interrupt dinner but I just stopped by to see how things were going. I was told you showed up for vacation this year?" Fiona asked.

"Yes ma'am. Rory is suffering from the pre summer blues and I'm suffering from not taking a vacation." Mikaela told her.

"How exactly are you two going to be spending it?"

"We're not sure, Fiona. We'll figure something out." Rory told her, taking a bite out of her roast beef and gravy.

"Probably do what we did last summer," Mikaela suggested.

Fiona tried not to jumped too much into. No, those girls will not be spending another summer in the Highlands! She had heard and seen how the two girls had been so lonely and busy for a whole year. Of course, she kept tabs on Mikaela. She knew how important she was to Ambrielle.

"Have either of you considered doing something different?" Evelyn asked.

"Mom, are you really trying to get me out of here? I thought you said you couldn't do this without me?" Rory asked her mother. Mikaela tried not to snicker. Rory with a snippy attitude was entertaining.

"Honey, you've been miserable and yes, please do take a vacation! Get out, go somewhere! Anywhere!"

"That is why, Evelyn," Fiona was hoping the whole setup wasn't too staged, "that I offer my services of a earth bound fairy godmother and hope to take these two lovely ladies on a vacation with me."

Both Mikaela and Rory just stared at Fiona.

"A vacation-"

"-with you?"

"Hear me out before you say no," Fiona held up a hand, "I was just offered a chance to come down and help Ambrielle's mother, Abriella with the Tornatore Fashion Masquerade this year. I can't take Ambrielle with me since she is on her honeymoon. Miss Madeline here is going with her dear Oliver. I have no other lovely ladies to dote over so I was told by Evelyn that you girls hadn't been having a great year. So I thought why don't I ask you two to come with me to Italy and we can have some fun?"

"Italy?" Mikaela froze at the name of the country.

"With you?" Rory sounded very surprised.

"Why not? You two haven't been to Italy yet and I don't want to go alone. Besides, Abriella will love it too! You two can even try some of the dresses on if you want! You get have good food, good wine, beautiful scenery, and tons of shopping!" Fiona added on the last bit for it was one thing to use to lure Rory into any vacation.

Rory opened her mouth to answer but turn to see that Mikaela was looking unsure.

"Italy...Tornatore...you mean will Enrique be there?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. I heard from Abriella that he was making plans with his friends. No worries. Girls only." Fiona held up a palm while the other hand crossed fingers behind her back.

"C'mon Kae, even if you do see him," Rory took a moment, "best you can do is just say 'hi'."

"I wonder if he remember that promise he gave to me," She muttered. Mikaela could bump into him. Abriella was his mother. She heard how he remain close despite being the heir to the Giancarlo family. Would it really be that easy just to see him? To actually look into those blue eyes and-

She stopped her train of thought.

_Damn it, Enrique. There you are again, haunting my thoughts._

"Are you sure about girls only?"

"Positive."

"Fine, I got nothing better to do. What about you Rory?"

"Yes," Rory sighed, "yes, a nice vacation to someplace not here would be nice. Thank you Fiona. Thank you."

It was settled. Mikaela had a wrenching feeling she probably wouldn't be avoiding Enrique for another year. It was his homeland. Venice was his second home. She knew it wouldn't be hard to not spot him and somehow carry on a conversation. How could she when he left her with that burning kiss? With that kiss that had haunted her dreams for a year? That she said she wanted to see if she could survive a year without him?

No, she wasn't going to give in.

She wasn't even when it felt like her heart wanted to.

_Let's see if I run into him again. Let's see if he was noble enough to keep that promise of his._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

"Wow..."

"It's beautiful."

The hotel held a beautiful view of the city of Venice. Mikaela felt like she was watching from atop a cloud at the city on the water. Fiona had taken care of everything for them. She felt spoiled just by landing first class into the airport before driving across the way to the city itself. The ancient buildings mix with modern times was defiantly something to behold.

"Mmm," Mikaela turned to see Rory finally up and about. Both girls had slept like rocks when they had finally retired for the night. Fiona had spent a good part of yesterday giving them the unofficial tour.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Mikaela chuckled.

"I couldn't help it. My bed is so comfy." Rory stands next to Mikaela, "it's surreal."

"I know. My mind is...just...wow." Mikaela sighed, sitting down on the long white couch.

"You alright?" Rory walked over to the small kitchenette to fix herself some coffee to drink.

"Yeah," the soft whir of the espresso machine hum, "I...I'm nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Mikaela gave Rory a look.

"Oh," Rory shook her head, "why are you nervous about running into Enrique?"

"Because," Mikaela sighed, "it's been a year since we actually have seen each other. I...I'm not sure I'm ready to just see him just yet. I know what he said. I know what I said. I..."

"Do you still care about him?"

"I do." Rory about dropped her cup, turning around to stare at her friend. The dark haired beauty had a look about her. Fond was the only word she could think of. Mikaela had come to grips with the idea she was fond of Enrique. That, or Rory was completely off track.

"I said I see if I could survive a year without him."

"Just how did that go?" Rory pour herself a cup.

"Terrible," Mikaela laughed, "I...I thought I could just keep busy. I figured with my steady job and everything else, I wouldn't have time to think about him."

"Oh?"

"God, Rory, there were days where it was so stressful, days where all I wanted to do was curl up into his arms. I knew there were days that he would have went out of his way to make sure I was happy, to wipe my tears."

"D'aw," Rory smiled.

"I'm nervous because how he's making me feel. I'm nervous because-"

"You haven't seen him in forever and worried about meeting him again."

"Yes, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Well, you got some time to figure something out. Fiona should be here any minute to take us out." Rory handed Mikaela a note that was left on the counter. The note read that the girls should be ready soon as she got back. Mikaela glanced over the beautiful aqua, cream, and gold invitation announcing tonight's masquerade.

The girls got ready quickly the moment Fiona came through the door, trailing in behind is Abriella and Madeline.

"I have some lovely dresses for you girls down at the shop," Abriella smiled at them both, "I hope you two can decide on one for tonight."

"Thank you so much letting us come tonight," Mikaela smiled.

"It's no trouble! I knew what it was like to attend parties like this! It's going to be fantastic! Now, come! Let's enjoy the preparation for the masquerade!" Madeline hook both her arms through Rory and Mikaela's. The two older women chuckled themselves as they lead the girls down into the streets.

"Madame Tornatore?" Mikaela couldn't help but to ask.

"Call me Abriella, Mikaela. You are my daughter's friend." Abriella slowed her walk to join the dark haired beauty, "what can I do for you?"

"I have a question. I probably already know the answer to it. I just want to confirm my suspicions." Mikaela tried to avoid the woman's eyes.

"I'm going to assume it's about Enrique?"

"Yes," Mikaela gulped, "will he be at the Masquerade?"

"Of course. Did you-"

"I just wanted to know," Mikaela cut her off. Before Abriella could ask anything else, Mikaela is distracted by Rory. They had entered a private doorway into the modeling room of the Tornatore store. Both Rory, Mikaela, and Madeline were ecstatic over the ball gowns model off of mannequins.

"Pick whatever you like girls!" Abriella gets a grin from Fiona.

Mikaela took her time looking from gown to gown. Abriella had quite the selection, arranging everything from traditional to modern. Her eyes landed on all the different shades. Her eyes see something shimmer in the light. Her head turned to a very sexy, sleek look blue gown. The main dress was short, heighten to resemble a shimmer Venetian blue cocktail dress. What made it a ball gown was the silk blue fabric wrapped around the waist, tugged together with a shimmer star at the hip. Mikaela let the silk fabric roll off her fingers.

"This one."

"Ooo," Fiona stood over her shoulder, "You are going to be drop dead wonderful, sweetie."

"I plan on it." Mikaela flashed her a toothy grin.

Madeline let out a small squeal of happiness, "This one!"

Mikaela draw dropped at the sight of the hot pink confection. A strapless top, sparkling with white, silver, and pink rhinestones. The waist was a long strip of pink silk with a matching rosette. The rest blew around, reminding Mikaela of a tropical flower. Madeline jumped up and down, with Abriella putting a tag on the mannequin.

Rory was having some trouble.

"I...I have no idea where to even start."

"Start with what you know you like," Abriella advice, "and go from there."

She nodded, stepping around the gowns. It wasn't until she bumped into one that she had found her gown. It was a pretty little number, with beaded cap sleeves, a empire waist, and having a soft peach color to it. Rory smiled, touching the soft material.

"You are going to be beautiful!" Mikaela popped up behind her, hugging her.

"I will."

"Alright, alright. Masks!" Abriella clapped her hands. The other room opened to reveal dozens upon dozens of masks. Madeline immediately found hers. It was a cute white and pink jester mask.

"Remember girls, the tradition is that the mask chooses you, not the other way around." Abriella winked.

"I know mine when I see it," Madeline held hers up, grinning.

Mikaela took a look down a row of pretty blue masks. One stuck out to her. A matching blue feather grace one side with blue and gold braid. Glitter decorated around the eyes. She held it up in her hands, studying it. She soon held it up to her face, staring out into the small mirror.

Rory was the only one having trouble tonight. Maybe it was her mood. Maybe it was the whole idea of a big party and she really didn't feel like going. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Madeline and Mikaela that. No, she learned within a year to control her moods the best she could. Her fingers skim along a simple beaded white mask.

She held it up by the edges and ribbons, studying it.

Simple. Pretty. Elegant.

"My dear, you are going to be one of the beauties of the ball!" Fiona came up to her, staring down at the mask she picked up.

"I hope so." Rory held the mask gently in her fingers.

"What's wrong, my dear sweetie?" Fiona could tell Rory hadn't been herself.

"Nothing is wrong, Fiona. I'm...I guess Venice hasn't work its magic yet on me. I'm still with the blues. Don't worry, the girls and I are going to have a fantastic time at the masquerade." Rory put on her best smile. Fiona knew she was only halfway sincere with her excuse. Fiona wondered if she was missing her friends or she was just missing a certain German.

Those blue eyes held many secrets.

"We're going to look absolutely fantastic!" Madeline grinned.

"I know, right?" Mikaela turned to Abriella.

"Ladies," Abriella interrupted once again, "for tonight, you three get a rest from preparing yourselves for the ball. We're having a pre-Masquerade girls primp party. No boys. Just us, having some quality time getting ready!"

Mikaela thought about it. It was her usual to not have someone else do her hair and makeup. But, for what it was worth, being on a expenses paid vacation, she earned it. She took the champagne glass she was handed.

"To our vacation!" she held up her glass to salute.

The glasses clinked.

* * *

"Mamma Mia," Enrique fiddles with his tie, "I still can't get this damn thing on right."

"Let me," Oliver came up to him. He motioned for his friend to turned around from the glided mirror. The Frenchman knew Enrique was a hopeless cause when it came to dressing himself up in more fanciful wear. His mother's side ran a fashion line yet the boy had no idea about clothes. Good thing the boy learned a thing or two from the girls.

The boys were currently preparing at the house the Tornatore were renting during their stay near the Doge's Palace. The inner courtyard was being used while the rest of the museum was kept safe guarded.

Oliver sighed as Enrique continued to study himself in the mirror, "you look fine, _mon ami_, handsome as ever."

"I know," Enrique stopped. He sighed, placing his hands on the small hallway table.

"Enrique, don't let it get to you. Maybe she'll be in Scotland, visiting Rory."

"Maybe," Enrique sighed, "I just wish she was here. I miss her, Oli."

"I know you do."

"I hope you two look presentable," A polite gruff voice interrupted the talk. The two boys looked up to see Robert standing in the hallway with them. He held up a small box containing their masks. Robert held his in his other hand.

"Dear Lord, Robert, you trying to look impressive or frightening?" Oliver stared at his friend's costume.

He look dashing yet sinister in his white dress shirt, black velvet vest with silver thread, a black cravat held down with a small raven pin. He completed his look with a black cape, can, and a black mask.

"Both," Robert handed them the box.

Oliver was dress as a particular Harlequin. The only difference was the bright blue and green colors to complete the look he had going with Madeline. She had sent him pictures earlier.

Enrique earn the title of 'Prince' in his colors of red and gold. They suited him. Oliver handed him his golden mask decorated with symbols of both of his families. He looked at it, sighed.

"What's wrong, dear Prince? Care to turn that frown upside down?" Enrique looked up to see Oliver had put on his mask. Enrique couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you, Oli. I'll do my best to have fun." Enrique gave a sideways look to Robert, "though I can't say that about the dark one."

"I'm trying to go with a look of mystery." Robert told him.

Both Oliver and Enrique looked at each other. They silently had a conversation about the topic they both were just thinking.

"So how is business with the old man?" Enrique finally asked when Oliver violently elbow him.

"It's well. I don't supposed you want to hear about it." Robert was still looking not amused and maybe even politely ignoring his friends.

"How is your father?" Oliver asked, as Enrique nudged him to ask a different question.

"He is well," Robert looked at them, "what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Both boys answered then stared.

"If you want to ask me a certain question, go ahead and asked. I don't like playing 'beat-around-the-bush'." Robert turned his crimson stare onto them. Enrique and Oliver shrunk back. The costume made Robert's glare even worse then usual.

"Have you spoke to Rory lately?" Oliver asked.

"No."

"No," Both boys repeated then stared in disbelief, "No?"

"What do you mean, no? You haven't barely spoken a word to her since the ceremony!" Enrique was the first to get rile up.

Robert just blankly stared at Enrique. Before either boy could say anything, a rustle of skirts is heard. All three boys straightened up the moment Abriella and Fiona made themselves present. Abriella echoed a Renaissance lady while Fiona was looking mighty fine as a English Queen.

"My boys," Abriella place a kiss on Enrique's forehead.

"Don't all you look so handsome," Fiona finally landed her eyes on Robert, "you trying to scare someone tonight?"

"Fiona, can't I have a little fun?"

"Don't be smart on me, boy," Fiona smirked, "I'm proud of you. I thought I was going to have to kidnapped you to come down here and have some fun. What made the old man let you go?"

"I have no idea." Robert sighed.

"Now now," Abriella batted her fan on Fiona's arm, "let's have some fun tonight!"

She escorted them all to the Masquerade. The entire courtyard glow as if the past had somehow came back to the Palace. Everyone was in between modern and traditional wear. The only thing that stood out was the modern touches. Madeline quickly found Oliver.

"Madeline, you look lovely." Enrique smiled at the pink jester.

"Why thank you, your Highness." She mocked curtsied, "go and have fun."

"I will," Enrique looked around at the hundreds of masked faces. It should be a relief for him to just go and ask some pretty lady to dance with him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt sick to his stomach. He sighed.

He was pathetic.

Here he was, in the middle of a grand event, and no one lady caught his eye. Enrique made his way down into the courtyard, giving hellos to the few people he did recognize. It wasn't long until a pretty auburn hair beauty in a peach gown and white masked bumped into him.

Enrique couldn't work his mouth at the sight of Lorelei.

"Rory!" He raised his voice to where she finally did a double take. A huge smile appeared on her face. They embrace.

"How are you? You look beautiful." Enrique playfully kiss her hand.

"Thank you. Your mother and Fiona decided to play dress up." She felt beautiful. The stylist went all out on her hair, makeup, and even jewelry. She felt like a true princess.

"I can see that. I'm going on a hunch that Fiona kidnapped you on account Ambrielle isn't here to be spoiled."

"Yes, I...I was feeling the blues so she decided to take me to Italy." Rory told him.

"Are you alright?" He frowned.

"I'm...I'm okay."

"Rory..." He gave her a look.

"Okay, no, I'm...not. I mean, I'm okay for the time being. I'm just not a hundred percent. It's work and then the wedding then..." She couldn't say the last part. Enrique squeeze her hands.

"You don't need to worry about that."

"I haven't really...talk to him in..." Rory took a second to calm herself.

"Don't cry over him," Enrique poke her playfully in the nose, "it's not worth it. Just..."

His eyes finally looked up to see Robert was staring at them. Enrique tried his best to not look like he was staring at the said man she was speaking of.

"Just have fun. Dance with a stranger. Just don't go home with him, okay?" Enrique place a kiss on her hand before leaving her. Enrique gives Robert a look before heading deeper into the party. Enrique took one last look over his shoulder to see Robert approaching the pretty maiden. He just smiled.

"Good luck my friend," He whispered.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Enrique had a few dances. Some he even kidnapped his mother and Fiona for. He even got a chance to dance with Madeline and Rory. He was having fun. It was a good feeling to have fun. He did steal some time to get a moment to himself when a group of girls were flirting with him.

Enrique was offered a glass.

He didn't have a chance to have the sweet liquid on his lips when he spotted her. She glittered like the night sky in her blue gown. Her tan legs shimmered against the blue fabric as she approached the table. His eyes stared into hers behind the mask. Her dark hair curled down her back with blue and white stars in her hair. She kindly inclined her head in a polite 'hello' before taking up a glass herself.

Diamonds sparkled from her wrists to her ears.

Enrique inclines his head to hello, turning around to watch the dancing began with a soft waltz. The lady in blue leaves her empty glass on a passing waiter's tray. She turns soft on her heels, holding up a hand for him to take.

"Me?" Enrique points, "you want to dance with me? I had enough dancing. Thank you."

The lady didn't move. She held her ground, still having her hand out for him to take.

"I don't know if you know this but," Enrique whispered, "if you could turn into the woman I've been waiting for right this minute, then I'll dance with you."

Enrique wanted to smack himself. Why in the hell did he just say that to a complete stranger? The look on the woman's face was surprised.

"I'm sorry. I...It's...been a rough year for me." He stopped, "I don't think you want to hear about my problems. I'm sure you have enough of your own. I...forgive me."

Enrique stepped away, wanting to flee to some place where he could get a hold of himself. The last thing he needed was to have some beautiful stranger remind him of Mikaela. He told everyone he was going to have fun. He had been so close. Enrique felt himself begin to be pulled back. The woman had grabbed his hand on his way out, giving him a gentle tug.

"I..."

She gave him a soft smile, curve to the side.

Enrique blinked.

He had to be seeing things.

"Okay," He sighed, "okay, you win. One dance."

The lady look like she was laughing silently at him, pulling him into the throng of dancers. He took her up into the waltz, placing a hand on her hip and keeping the other in his. A fresh scent filled his senses. The perfume smell very familiar. Enrique decided he had to be loosing his mind. A random stranger was morphing into Mikaela in front of his very eyes due to his over active imagination. The music was beginning to help into his delusions.

He felt like he was dreaming.

_No, you can't be her. You just can't be..._

A pair of grey eyes that studied him.

Mikaela never really took him first off. She claimed he was a pervert, a Casanova. His ill fated 'reputation' had been tarnished due to his quest to find true love. Maybe it was his fault, maybe the media. He'll never know. All he knew was that there was one woman who wasn't willing to chase him. He had been willing enough to chase her, to fear her, and want her.

"You have to be the most patient woman in this room or you just like to tease me. You see, I think I'm starting to realize you look like someone I know. Someone very dear to me," Enrique spoke as they dance.

The woman inclined her head, giving indication she was listening to his ramblings.

"I...I'm starting to think that..."

Those eyes looked at him deeply.

_Mikaela._

He was beginning to think that maybe this woman was in fact her.

* * *

"You really are pressing your luck by avoiding him, aren't you?" Madeline whispered to Rory. The two girls had a moment of time together as Oliver had been speaking with an old friend from school.

"Maybe." Rory didn't look up from her glass.

"You dance, maybe, three dances with him and nothing?"

"Nothing."

"That has to be completely and utter bullshit," Madeline whispered her statement, "you two really haven't talked?"

"No, he won't talk to me. I won't talk to him. I believe that's fair," Rory felt annoyed, frustrated, and angry.

"So what now?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think this whole 'I care for him' business is a waste of time," Rory felt her hand shake. Madeline saw it, gently grabbing her wrist to put the glass down on the table.

"Rory, he does care about you. Remember what you and Mikaela found out last summer?"

"That was last summer. People can change." Her voice sound uneven.

"Sweetie, I-" Madeline didn't get a chance to finished what she was about to say. Oliver came right back over to have Rory hurry past him. Oliver gave her a look. Madeline just shrugged her shoulders. Rory ignored everyone around her. She had no idea where the hell Mikaela had gone off too. It didn't matter. She was allowing her friends to have fun. Damn whatever problems she had going on.

Damn her own fucking issues.

She wanted so much to cry.

Rory took a second to find Fiona, asking where the ladies powder room was. The Scottish woman kindly gave her directions. Rory needed out of there, out of that horrid place. It was just for a few minutes before she could come up with some excuse about her not feeling well. Rory sighed. No, she couldn't do that. Her friends would be worried about her.

Her eyes picked up something out of the corner of her eye.

Rory turned around.

Was she being followed? By Madeline or Oliver?

She shook it off, trying to find her way in the maze that was this museum. It didn't take long to find the sign. Her Italian was off but she knew pictures. It wasn't until she saw the small line that she realize she would have to wait. She began her walk back to the dance. It didn't hit her until she realize just how beautiful the decor around the palace was. Rory found herself lost for a second in the history all around her. Her mind forgets for a second what is off limits as she casually just pokes her head into a room.

Her eyes trail to the ceiling, the windows, and everything else.

"So beautiful..." Rory whispers.

The door slams shut on her.

"Hey!" She hurried towards, banging on it, "Not funny! Hey!"

The room was dark enough without the lights. The only she had was the windows that carried in the moonlight. She didn't like it. Someone purposely shut her in the room. Rory felt panic rise up in her chest. Her imagination was getting the best of her. Rory sighed, placing her forehead against the door. Damn her and wanting to be alone.

A pair of arms quickly pulled her away.

She didn't have time to scream as a hand went over her mouth.

"Lorelei, it's me. Shh." Robert's voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes went from widen with panic to now sheer fury. She wanted to whirl around, beat him an inch off his life and into the next one. The way he held her kept her from moving too much.

"Let me go," She muttered.

"Please..." Robert leaned down into her ear, "I've missed you."

"No, you-" She turned around, threatening either pain on his behalf or tears on hers. She could barely see him. That mask he was wearing creep her the hell out. She felt herself staring up at his crimson eyes behind the black mask. She was frozen on the spot.

"Lorelei..." He leaned down.

Rory felt a hot wave crashed all over her body. He had leaned down to kiss her. His arms held her so that she was held at a angle. His lips triggered a tingling sensation that burned her right to the core. No, she shouldn't be feeling this! He didn't care about her like that! He...

Her mind was melted away of her questions, fears, and concerns.

The sensation of his lips on hers. The way his hands held her body close to his. The sound of his heartbeat. Wait, was that his or hers? Her mind was a clouded mess. It was a short kiss.

"I'll see you later," He pressed a kiss against her temple.

Before long, she was left standing alone. The door was opened again. Rory opened her eyes, staring around at the empty room. She quickly race out of the room to go back to the ballroom to find out where he had gone. Rory scanned the heads.

Nothing.

He was gone.

* * *

The masquerade was near its end. Enrique had felt like everything was going so fast. The woman in blue had been his consent companion from the time she had found him. The last dance would enter into the unmasking of the guests. Enrique never felt so pleased.

"Attention everyone, the moment the last dance settles, everyone shall remove their masks."

The guests were casually reminded.

"I hope you don't mind. As much as I love this mysterious, silent way you are befriending me, I like to know your real face."

The woman didn't speak as she curtsies for the final dance.

His heart was aching.

Was she really Mikaela?

She had to be. She fitted everything in his description about her to a T. She just had to be. If she wasn't, he was going to be a broken mess by the end of the night. All he wanted was her. Mikaela. His Mikaela. No, she wasn't his until she said so. He would not be unless she stated that, yes, he was hers and she was his.

He miss his fiery Canadian beauty.

He miss how deep down, she had good heart.

The summer in Scotland had opened his eyes to what a kind person she really was. She was strong, determined, smart...

Loving.

God, if only he could repeat that kiss the last day she was in Scotland. The last dance seem like forever. The moment the clock struck twelve, the dance had ended. Enrique grinned.

"That's the sign to reveal our real selves, my lady."

He raised his hand to take off her mask.

She smacked his hand away, shaking a finger at him with an amused smile on her painted lips.

"We'll do it together," He inched forward. She didn't move or push him away. Her eyes just watched him. Enrique raised an hand to his mask, slowing pulling it off. In the process, Enrique was leaning forward, ready to kiss the mystery woman he knew for sure was Mikaela. He continued to move forward, ready to feel her lips on his. The crowd seem happy with the news of whomever was under the mask. The sound of laughter was also heard. Enrique opened his eyes to wonder what his lady in blue was doing. He gaped at the empty spot where she once stood. Enrique groaned.

"You got to be kidding me."

Maybe he had dreamed her all up.

"Enrique!" Oliver made his way towards, "A grand ball, shouldn't you say?"

"Yes, it was." He stared down at his mask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I..." Enrique was still puzzled.

"You looked like you just seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have," Enrique sighed, "C'mon, let's go get out of these outfits and go have some real fun. I think I'll drink at the expense of my liver."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

The masquerade was slowly coming to a close. The night was still young though. Abriella had said goodbye to some of her guests when Mikaela comes up to her. The girl looked excited. She giggled before she could compose herself.

"Abriella, could you do me a big favor?"

"Yes, Mikaela, what is it?"

"Could you not tell Enrique I'm here?"

"You want me to lie to my son?" Abriella raised an eyebrow, "I'm only asking because I'm quite curious. Why?"

"I...I don't want to meet him face to face now. I...still need some time. But also, I want to see if he managed to keep his promise." Mikaela gave her a look, "my way."

"Alright, long as you don't play with him too long."

"I won't. I'm not. I...I just want to see how much he missed me."

Abriella couldn't help but smile.

"The best masquerade to date, my friend!" Fiona came over, halfway tipsy from the wine. She threw an arm around her friend, grinning. Mikaela could see where Johnny got the grin from.

"Why thank you, my dear."

"Too bad our husbands couldn't join us," Fiona sighed, "I miss my Scot."

"You know the two of them are having a guys' trip, leaving us girls to nothing but wine, music, and ball gowns." Abriella laughed.

"Yes, sirree, they did!" Fiona laughed, "so Mikaela, dear, what do you and the girls have planned for the after party?"

"I have no idea. I'll probably know for sure soon as I find Maddie and Rory." Mikaela looked around. She haven't really thought about where they might have gone off to. Madeline was a for sure she was still somewhere with Oliver. Rory was still a mystery. The mystery was quickly solved when the lovely girl appeared in view. Mikaela grinned, waving her over. Her smile quickly dissolved when Rory came closer. She looked very angry.

"Uh oh," Mikaela whispered.

"Damn that man!" Rory cursed.

"Uh oh," Fiona and Abriella turned, "what happened?"

"That...that...stupid...ignorant...crazy...selfish ...son of a bitch," She kept her voice volume low. The rest was her just about crushing her mask with her blue eyes flashing.

"What happened?" Mikaela grabbed a hold of her.

"Robert! That's what happened! That stupid monkey went and-GRRR!" Rory felt like ripping her hair out.

"Just calm down," Mikaela rarely saw Rory this angry. It was never a pretty sight when she was in a fury.

"A part of me wishes I don't! I want to use my rage to drown that stupid aristocrat into the canal!"

"It's no good getting upset over him," Mikaela told her.

"How about you girls go gather up Mikaela and we'll have you escorted back to our place?" Abriella suggested.

"You mean the Tornatore vacation home? Are you sure?" Mikaela widen her eyes.

"No worries, _bellas_, I'm sure the boys are probably getting drunk by now. Come, come, let's go find that pretty British friend of yours." Abriella shepherd them towards the exit of the Doge's Palace. Madeline was waiting for them outside the palace in the square. "C'mon, we get to have a real gondola ride."

Madeline had secured one with a handsome fellow named Antonio. The man lifted the four ladies unto his boat to ushered them to the Tornatore house. It was a magical ride. It felt like to Mikaela. The moon was half in the sky; the stars were shining. The sound of fireworks were going off in the distance. She could hear the sound of a small classical band playing music. Somewhere else, someone was singing opera. It was surreal.

She listened, taking in the sounds, the smells, and the night into her mind.

She did not want to forget it.

Mikaela looked over to the girls. Madeline was quietly chatting with Abriella. Rory was remaining silent, casually only looking up when she felt like it.

"Cheer up," Mikaela nudged her, "you are spending a summer night in Venice. Isn't it fantastic?"

"It is," She lifted her head to see a couple walking across a bridge.

"Don't think about him," She whispered.

"I can't help it," Rory sighed, "He-"

"We're here!" Abriella announced. It was a pretty simple Venetian home. Mikaela had her mouth hanging open in a goofy grin the moment they were inside. It was a step into a romantic tale of Casanova and all the lovely tales of Italy. Mikaela did a double take at the look of a stain glass window of Cinderella in her ball gown. Abriella chuckled.

"You know, legend has it in my family, that we really did have a Cinderella." Abriella whispered.

"No, you're just pulling my leg."

Abriella chuckled, "You certainly played a Cinderella tonight with my son."

"It will keep him on his toes."

Abriella liked Mikaela. She was one tough woman. The times she had gotten to know her prove she wasn't just like any girl her son had come across. She was thankful for Fiona into getting Mikaela to come to Italy. She wanted to know more about the woman her son was so head over heels with. She wanted to know what was wonderful about this dark beauty.

"Girls," She walked them over to a small kitchen, "how about you all take some of your favorite liquors and go spend some time relaxing? Once you find a room, just push one of these buttons," Abriella pointed to what appeared to be a push button service, "and someone will send up some snacks."

"Thank you," The girls chime as Abriella helped them with bottles.

She watched as they went to explore the house.

* * *

"You suck at this game," The boys had already returned to the house. They currently taken up a room in the lounge. It was mostly for when the men would gather. Since they happened to be the only three staying there for the time being, it became a private sanctuary.

Enrique was the one who had spoken. Oliver was the one who was currently losing a game of pool to Robert. When the three had gathered, Robert seemed pleased with himself about the masquerade. The man wasn't talking much when they went to leave the Palace.

"Must you remind me every time," Oliver makes a face when Robert wins.

"I win," Robert smirked.

"Good job," Enrique patted Oliver on the back, "now you German royal, time to take on me."

Enrique found a common soul with Robert. They loved history, major in fencing, and both played a mean game of pool. The only difference was that Enrique seem to have a natural charm with the ladies.

"Let's see who wins this time." Robert restarted the game.

"If I win, you care to tell me what gave you that Cheshire grin this evening?" Enrique made the first hit.

"I might," Robert shook his head when Enrique didn't sink any balls, "or I might not."

"How about you just tell us?" Oliver sighed, knowing the two were going to be bantering like this all night.

"How about you just tell us what is going on between you and Rory?" Enrique smirked when Robert slipped at the mentioning of the red head's name. Robert glared as Enrique grinned at him.

"Well?"

Robert took a second to compose himself. He had been so sure they wouldn't pester him that much about it. Maybe he was just kidding himself. The four of them had a strong bond. Enrique and Oliver wouldn't let him go that easy when something didn't make sense. Especially when it came to his feelings about Lorelei.

"You two know well that business with Father has been-"

"Bullshit." Enrique glared, "what happened? You don't ignored the woman you care about for a whole year unless there is a damn good reason."

"Damn good one or a stupid one." Oliver leaned on his pole.

"You still care about her, don't you?" Enrique gripped his pole too tightly. He really didn't need a night to drink and wonder about his sanity if it involved stabbing his German friend.

"Of course I do," Robert's voice softens, "she means so much to me."

"Then why?"

"The first few months, I was nervous. I was way into taking over the family business. I was going to invite Lorelei over for the holidays. That was until," Robert leaned on the table, "she came back."

"She?" Enrique's widen, knowing exactly who Robert was talking about.

"Robert, why didn't you tell us that _she _came back into your life? You know we all would have had the chance to bail you out of being anywhere near _her_."

"I know that!" Robert sighed, recalling Johnny's words to him at the day of his wedding. His own best friend had been disappointed but understanding. It was hard enough trying to do the right thing. It was hard enough when you couldn't let the one person you care about know about the one thing in your life that was ugly.

"I'm sorry," Enrique sighed.

The two young men both shared a parent whom had done nothing in their lives but try to ripe them to pieces.

"I couldn't..." Robert sighed, "I just couldn't have her into that. Not with my mother around."

"We understand now. We just wished you could have told us sooner." Oliver frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't."

Enrique had left the pool table. He quietly ransacked the liquor cabinet, pouring and mixing drinks. He handed his friends three goblets. Enrique lifted his.

"A toast to the bitch you took a year from you and a toast that hopefully Rory will not have your balls in a jar. I wish you all the best of luck my friend."

"The best of luck to you if you don't go insane about seeing Mikaela at the dance." Robert smirked.

Oliver choked on his drink, "Excuse me but what did you just say?"

"What?"

Enrique gaped at Robert.

"How...did...?"

"I overheard you talking to a lovely young woman in blue. I doubt she is Mikaela. You're starting to lose it, my friend." Robert chuckled.

"I am not!"

"You are too," Robert chuckled, "hope to your sanity!"

Enrique wasn't going to win this one. He grumbled, toasting with his friends. He was not loosing his mind. What did he tell Oliver after the dance ended? Yep, it was time to drink away his thoughts about Mikaela. No more was he going to be losing his mind.

* * *

"This room!"

It was a mixture of modern and antiques formed into a lovely room. Mikaela swore that the house had to once belong to Casanova. That, or the booze was making her think so. She had only a few sips on her way up the stairs and down the hallway.

"It's beautiful!" Madeline stared out the satin trimmed windows that looked over the water.

"A mini bar!" Mikaela put down her bottles.

"You two look like a couple of pirates or co eds," Rory tried her best to not laugh at how silly her friends were being.

"C'mon Rory," Madeline began pulling out pretty colored glasses, "Have a bit of fun!"

"We're here to have a vacation! Quit your pouting and forget about all your worries!" Mikaela took Rory's hands in hers and gave her a twirl. Rory felt herself spin. Her dress floated around her like a flower. She stopped, feeling dizzy before giving herself a shake. Mikaela had Madeline doing her best as bartender.

"Girls, let us toast!" Madeline raised a hot pink glass in the air, "a toast to a wonderful evening! A wonderful start to a beautiful vacation! A wonderful start to hopefully getting laid!" Madeline tip her drink and gulped it.

"We all know who is getting laid," Mikaela whispered, earning a giggle from Rory.

The girls settled on the lounges and chairs set up around the room.

"Time to let your hair down and enjoy," Mikaela took off the jewelry she was loan for the masquerade.

"Hey, we should play poker with all of this," Madeline giggled at the pile the jewelry was forming on the table.

"No, Maddie," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Boo, you are no fun."

"Okay, how did your night go?" Mikaela asked, leaning back on the velvet blue lounge. She was holding off on her story of the night. The girls had no idea of what she had come up with the moment she saw him from across the room. The idea to keep him guessing. The idea to actually be with him but not let him know it was her. She just couldn't face him as herself just yet.

"It was wonderful!" Madeline splay her arms up in the air, "we dance and dance and I had so much fun! The most fun I had ever! I'm such a lucky girl to have Oliver in my life. To which I like to say, thank you. To Rory."

"Me?" Rory looked up from taking off her earrings.

"Yes, you silly. You are the one who has started all of this." Madeline sway her arm in a grand manner.

"I'm totally lost on you, Maddie."

"She means how you managed to put her and Oliver together. You are quite the matchmaker, Rory," Mikaela chuckled.

"Oh...I just wanted them to be happy. Oliver is a nice guy and Madeline befriend me so well. I thought, why the hell now? Two people like them deserved to be together. You're welcome, Maddie." Rory clinked her glass against Madeline's.

"You are a matchmaker," Madeline grinned, "You managed to bring Ambrielle and Johnny together."

"That was all them. I mean it, it took Am to finally form a spine and get it going," Rory sighed.

Mikaela nodded, agreeing with Rory, "I'm with that. I thought she was going to forever lived with the whole drama she had in her life. It's not healthy. I'm glad she finally got over it."

"She still has her moments," Rory grumbled, "she is the worst bride ever! I thought I was going to kill her."

That got some laughter from both Madeline and Mikaela.

"No, I'm serious. I had the battle axe in my hand. I couldn't do it. I couldn't break Johnny's heart," Rory whined, flopping down on the couch.

"There there," Mikaela patted her hand, "it's all over now."

"Now they're hopping all over the world, making it like bunnies!"

"Ew!" Both girls sat up, "we don't need that!"

"What?"

"That image is something I really don't want to think about," Mikaela felt her one eye twitched.

"How about the image of Enrique and you?" Madeline wiggled her eyebrows. A slow blush crept onto Mikaela's face. She tried to hide her somewhat goofy expression behind her blue glass. Madeline cackled like a madwoman.

"You see? You like him." Madeline sung to her.

"Of course I do. I...I realized that I couldn't live without him for a whole year." Mikaela spoke out loud, "there, I said it. It's official."

"So did you bump into him?" Rory asked, curious.

"I did. He didn't recognize me though." Mikaela chuckled evilly. The two friends were curious about this.

"What do you mean, he didn't? You didn't speak to him or anything?" Madeline asked.

"No, I...I just pretended to be a lovely lady interested in dancing with him." The dark haired girl grinned.

"Oh My God," Rory laughed, "You messed with his head, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Mikaela finally laughed out loud, "I couldn't help it. I just...want to see him without him knowing it was me."

"D'aw."

"Besides, if he shows up again, I'll just mess with his head a bit," Mikaela held up her masked.

"I'll try not to give you away," Rory rolled her eyes, laughing at the crazy scheme Mikaela came up with. It was a good one. It wasn't hurtful or anything. She had a feeling something was up when Mikaela came back with a huge grin on her face. She was glad Mikaela had a good time.

"Okay, now your turn, missy." Mikaela wiggled to leaned forward, "how was your night?"

"Yeah, how was dancing with Robert?"

"It was alright," Rory put it mildy.

"Are you still mad at him?" Madeline asked.

"He hasn't talk to me in over a year. Hmm, let me think. Yes." Rory got up to pour herself another glass.

"Hun, there had to be a reason." Mikaela wince as glass bottles rattled together. Rory huffed as she just pour herself some wine.

"I hope it's a damn good one. How does one guy whom supposedly cares about me goes to ignoring me for a whole year? You should have seen him at the wedding. He was a great best man, no doubt. But, after that, he just ignored me! How..." Rory sighed, "and to top it all off, he had to go and corner me tonight."

"Corner you how?" Madeline asked.

"I walked away to get some air. I was so frustrated. I came walking back when I saw the ladies room line. I got sidetracked by all the art at the Palace. I walk into a room. I know, I shouldn't have gone in. I get locked in, he ambushes me, and then he...he..."

"He what?" Both girls asked.

"He kissed me."

"That's it?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow, not sounding impress, "he kissed you? That's why you're mad at him even more? Because he managed to jump you to kiss you?"

"I think it sounds romantic."

"And border line creepy." Mikaela added to Madeline's statement.

"Yes! He just kissed me! Okay, no, he said he missed me! Then the kiss! It...he..." Rory found a hard time trying to sound angry after that. The kiss came back to her full fist swing against her brain. Mikaela felt the corner of her lips curl into an amused smile. The look on Rory's face was priceless. She was trying so hard to stay angry at Robert but couldn't. The kiss had to have knock her off her feet.

"Some kiss, huh?"

"Yeah," She sighed before correcting herself, "I guess."

"Rory, stop it. You still like him."

"Still? When did she ever got over Robert?" Madeline chuckled.

"You...you never knew I had a crush on him," Rory blushed.

"I didn't have to. It was obvious. I knew you cared about him somewhat. You tried so hard to not care. He tried too. I know he did. He cares about you, Rory. Robert would not just play you around like any other guy."

"It...it just hurts." Rory felt herself falling into herself. She managed to survive half the year alright. It was the last five months that had her in shambles. The planning of Ambrielle's wedding drove her crazy. The whole dating thing she did with Phineas was a disaster. Work was work and her own personal life was...okay. Her damn sister just had to show up. Her damn sister and her own stupid drama had to show up on her front stoop, claiming she wanted out of the country. Lavinia never really worked a damn day in her life. Yet, there she was, claiming she could help Mom and Dad with the inn. Rory was happy to see her nephew again but not her sister.

She had ended up ignored once again.

"We know baby," Mikaela got up to sit next to her friend, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there more often."

"You had your own life to deal with," Rory tried her best to stop the tears, "I wasn't going to add my own to your own pile."

"I would have been happy to come up and deal with it. I really haven't had much going on. It's been...boring actually in my life. All I've done is work and not much else. Sure, the girls at work take me out or I go shopping for myself. It felt free to be away from home. But, then I started to think about how much fun we had that summer. I missed you guys. I missed this." Mikaela hugged Rory.

"Let's enjoy it then," Rory told her.

Madeline grinned, ready to join into the group hug when her phone vibrated against the table. She jumped at it like a cat to a mouse. She squealed when she saw the text.

"Oliver and the boys are here. I wonder what they're up too..."

"No boys!" The two girls tried to be serious about it.

"Aw. C'mon..." Madeline pouted.

"You can go but we girls are going to stay here and avoid the men folk." Mikaela teased, "Oh go on and go make out with him for a bit. Just come back and spend more time with us."

"I will. I promise!" Madeline quickly left the room.

"Wow," Rory shook her head, "I'm starting to think I made a monster."

"No, you didn't. You just started something to make two people very happy." Mikaela gets up to make herself another drink.

"Did I do okay with you meeting Enrique? So to speak?" Rory asked.

"Rory, if and when something happens from the two us, I will personally thank you at my wedding," Mikaela smiled. Rory liked seeing Mikaela smile like that. She was happy. She was very much happy.

* * *

"I'm cutting you off."

"Aw, c'mon, Robbie old chap. Just one more."

"You have lost your mind if you think I'm letting near another bottle." Enrique happened to be very drunk. He was the most drunk out of all three of them. Oliver had quickly disappeared to God-knows-where, leaving Robert with Enrique.

"I can't help it. I'm trying to drink away the thoughts of a certain Canadian. She's haunting me, I tell you. I should write about it."

"Whatever you said, Shakespeare. I doubt you could be a wonderful write under such influences of alcohol." Robert tried to shift Enrique off the stool to stand up on his own two feet.

"Hey! Many great writers thank the bottle personally," Enrique felt the room sway for a bit.

"You just need to stop right now before you end up in the hospital or worse," Robert sighed, glancing at the time. He was sure that Oliver said something about finding the bathroom. That had been about an hour ago. Robert felt a vein twitch. The French twit had gone off to have some quality alone time with his lovely British maiden. It made Robert annoyed with his friend. He rarely had to deal with a drunk Enrique. Especially when he himself had a few drinks.

"Where Oli go?"

"With Madeline."

"That's not fair. Let's hunt him down!" Enrique took off, "let's make like the revolution and go forth!"

"You...are...nevermind," Robert didn't have a choice as Enrique had ran out of the room, yelling several lines from a series of different movies. Right now, he was quoting Les Miserables. A horrible quoting but still somewhat good.

The house wasn't that entirely huge. There was a certainty on finding the Frenchman. They gotten lost twice with Enrique being his charismatic self.

"Come Robert, maybe we shall find more then one Frenchman and his fair maiden. Maybe we shall find out own!"

"You are not amusing when drunk."

"How about we get you drunk and see what happens." Enrique cackled.

"I rather you not," Robert stopped in a hallway. They thought they heard music awhile ago. Robert wasn't sure if it was coming from the inside or the outside. Enrique held a finger to his lips. He creep from door to door, listening in. Robert was trying his best to not laugh. He really didn't want to but Enrique was being comical.

"Ah ha!" Enrique pointed at the last door before kneeling down to examine the door knob. He checked to see if it was locked. No night for lock picking. He twisted it, flinging the door opened.

"Ah ha, we found you!" Mikaela and Rory both turned to see Robert and Enrique standing in the doorway.

Mikaela stared at Enrique. She froze for a second, wondering if she should grab her mask or not. She didn't need to as he tumbled forward, landing face first into the floor. Rory jumped, tucking her legs out of the way. Enrique managed to scramble up.

"Have either of you lovely ladies seen a green haired Frenchie and a rather happy Brit?"

"They left. We don't know where," Rory answered, "Enrique, you are drunk off your ass."

"Yes, yes I am and-" He paused, taking a second to stare at Mikaela. The girls held their breath. Enrique examined her. His eyesight was blurred. His mind rattled about in a daze. She looked familiar.

"I know you!" He pointed, "You are my dancing friend, the lady in blue. It's so nice to meet you. See, Robert, I told you I wasn't loosing my mind!"

Robert extend a wave to Mikaela who just waved back.

Enrique nudged Rory over to sit next to Mikaela. He was so drunk he actually believe that she wasn't who she really was. It was fantastic! Mikaela tried her best to not laugh at him. The silly goose was completely smashed. He was not going to be a happy guy in the morning.

Rory sees the look Mikaela gave her.

She just gives her a thumbs up before turning to get something else to drink. Rory stopped in her steps to see Robert standing at the counter.

"Robert." Her mouth twitched, unsure what to say or do.

"May we talk?"

Those words made her stomach feel like it turned to stone. The actions he performed earlier messed with her head. No, she wasn't just going to play along if he was playing some game with her. She wasn't that stupid. Rory held herself high.

"Of course," She politely beckon to the open windows where they let in the cool sea air.

"Lorelei-"

"I prefer if you call me Rory like everyone else," She interrupted. Robert gulped. She was angry. She had every right to be angry. She had no idea why or what. The poor thing had to been deeply worried. He remember the emails she left. His paranoia had gotten the best of him.

"Rory, I'm sorry."

"For what? The kiss or the whole you haven't spoken to me in about a year?"

"Rory-"

"How about how rude you were to me at your own best friend's wedding? Shall I bring that up to?"

"Rory, please let me explain."

"I will!" Robert felt himself cowering. He stood about a foot taller then her yet she managed to make him feel ten times smaller then what he was.

"I didn't hear one word from you this whole year." Her teeth were clenched, "I tried, Robert. I really did. Now do you expect me to just follow you now at the snap of your fingers? Did you really think I would forgive you for that kiss you gave me?"

"I had a reason-" He stopped talking.

"I'm mad at you. I care about you, yes. But right now, I feel like I should put you in your place and make sure you never speak to me ever again!"

He hurt her.

He saw how much hurt was in her eyes.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I did get your emails and everything else. I was busy and...something came up. Trust me on this."

"Oh, what's next? You going to tell me you are secretly engaged or something?" She crossed her arms over her bosom.

"No! No, dear God no!" Robert gagged at the thought of anyone else in his life.

Rory looked away from him, "Just saying sorry isn't going to fix this."

"Rory, I-"

"I know what you said last summer. About me. About...after the kiss I gave you." Rory couldn't look him in the eye with that one, "we...Kae and I spied on you guys then. Don't ask how. I...I guess I was just silly to think-"

She did feel silly.

"I'll make it up to you." His voice was right at her ear.

"Fine, it's going to be some hard work. You are going to have to grovel." She finally turned around to face him. She gave him a solid good punch to the arm. Robert winced. He hadn't realize just how strong the petite girl was.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You scared the living shit out of me tonight! Next time, you want to kiss, ask me! Not kidnap me!"

"Uh guys?"

The two turned around to see Mikaela beckoning them back to the couch. Poor Enrique had managed to fall asleep on her lap. The boy had mumbled about Mikaela this and Mikaela that before he was lulled to sleep by all the liquor he had consumed.

"Isn't he precious?"

"He smells." Robert got two obvious glares from the girls.

"Help me take him up to sleep it off," Mikaela motion Robert to grabbed Enrique. The man managed to pull the Italian up, halfway carrying him. Mikaela followed. Rory followed after them. Abriella was just coming up the landing to see how everyone was when she spotted the four.

"He really did himself in, didn't he?" Abriella brushed a strand of hair from her son's eyes.

"He did. I'll make sure he's alright." Mikaela gave a wink to Abriella, "which way to his room?"

"Up the stairs and second door on the right." Abriella chuckled at the sight of the annoyed Robert helping Mikaela taking Enrique upstairs.

"You ladies can spend the night here. Fiona had your luggage moved to the house," Abriella stopped Rory.

"Oh, thank you Abriella!"

"My pleasure. In fact, if you want, you three can stay here if you want for the rest of the week until Fiona decides to take you girls somewhere else in Italy. I heard she has a whole three months plan," Abriella winked.

"I'm sure she does," Mikaela chuckled, "good night Abriella."

"Good girls, Robert." Abriella watched.

Robert dropped Enrique on his bed. Mikaela motioned for Robert and Rory to leave. "Go," She whispered to him, "go and escort your lady to her room for the night."

"I-"

"Do it, lover boy." Mikaela whispered, shutting the door.

She turned to stare at Enrique. He looked peaceful. Mikaela just managed to get him out of his coat, boots, and vest. She brushed his hair away from his face. He mumbled in his sleep.

"Mikaela...please...come see...me..."

"I am," She whispered to him, "I'm here..."

"Good...I've missed you."

"I missed you too," She place a kiss on his cheek, "good night, sweet prince. I'll see you in the morning when hell comes for you."

Enrique smiled in his sleep.

It seem only in his dreams, Mikaela was right there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Enrique groaned. The sunlight felt like the rays had turned into needles that were rapidly stabbing into his skull. The night of heavy drinking was giving it back to him tenfold. His plans on spoiling his liver hadn't been the best idea. His room sway the moment he managed to opened his eyes.

His stomach felt like he swallowed maggots.

Enrique rolled over, hissing at the feeling of his head throbbing. Nausea swell up, leaving him to stop moving. It faded the moment he just lied on his stomach. The sunlight move around him.

_Damn, this was sure a stupid move to get drunk and not think about Mikaela._

"Good thing you were cut off last night," A angelic voice stated, "you probably be in worse shape then you are already now."

"Damn it," He muttered.

"I can hear you," Her voice radiated through the room. Mikaela was changed from her apparel from last night. She wore a simple pair of grey shorts with a black tank. Her hair was tousle, pulled back with a head band. She knelt down to Enrique's level.

"I got some water and aspirin." Her tan hand reached up to brush away his hair from his eyes. The blue eyes were red around the rims and bloodshot. Mikaela shook her head. The boy couldn't handle heavy drinking for one night. She place the glass decanter on the night stand along with two pills. Enrique slowly reached over to put the pills and liquid down his throat.

"There," She told him, "you'll feel better in a minute."

"I doubt it," He felt his eyelids heavy, "God, I'm dreaming again. I'm loosing my fucking mind."

"You might be," Mikaela touched his face, "I've missed you."

"Of course you do, my delusion. My subconscious," He paused, sensing his stomach rotting away to the core, "telling me that I'm missing her. I'm missing her like crazy! I miss her eyes, her hair, her...entire being! Ow..."

"Easy," She soothed him, "you're not a good drinker, Enrique."

"Ha, like you know." He muttered, halfway sounding like he was truly in pain, "do I have glass in my hair?"

"No, why?"

"I feel like there are tiny little shards just stabbing me repeatedly."

"You're going to have that." The feel of her hands on his body made it relaxing. He muttered more, incoherent words that didn't make much sense. Mikaela kept it up, rubbing her hands down along his back. The door to his bedroom opened. Mikaela looked up to see Oliver poking his head in.

"Is everything alright in here?" He whispered.

"I think so. He's burn and done for." Mikaela told him.

"I knew he would be." Oliver smiled, "glad that you decided to come, if I haven't already said so."

"I'm glad too." The two friends shared a smile. Enrique about fell off the bed when he felt his stomach rolled. Both Mikaela and Oliver managed to get him to the bathroom. Mikaela back off for a moment as Oliver took care of helping Enrique. Mikaela help Enrique back into the bed after the nauseous roll of whatever it was that came up.

"You sure you-"

"I'll get you if I need you." Mikaela smiled, "I just want to do this. Someone has to and you got stuff to do."

"Not really," Oliver smiled, "I'm busy attending to Madeline as well. She's not as bad off. She says she regretted her decision to drink."

Enrique muttered, halfway leaning against the pile of pillows. Mikaela picked up the glass. She held it to his lips. She made him sip some of the water. Oliver made his way out of the room, ready to wander back to Madeline's. He paused a second to watch Mikaela attend to Enrique. They made such a pair. He had a knowing smile that the two wouldn't be separated for long. How Enrique had missed her. It gave an ache to his own heart to see his best friend in such heart ache. He knew the reason behind Mikaela leaving. A year had been good and bad.

Now he saw that she missed him just as much as he had missed her.

Oliver left the door cracked. He smiled, hoping this summer would be the one for the two people he cared about. He left the entrance to Enrique's room to go attend to the other one with the hangover.

* * *

Rory had let herself sleep in for the day. Mikaela had quietly left her a note stating where she was and what she was doing. Rory smiled. Mikaela was off playing nurse and so was Oliver. She was left alone to her thoughts. That was always a bad idea. Rory let herself stare out the windows to the guest room she was currently occupying. The sound of the waters and the people of Venice gave her a new sensation then what she would have back in Scotland.

It was a different summer.

She was happy she went away with her friends to enjoy some time exploring a different world.

It was better then going back home to help take care of the inn.

It was better then going back there.

Her sister had arrived a little into the year. Rory had felt her whole world spinning out of control. Lavinia had returned with Jason in tow. Little Jay was happy to see his grandparents and aunt again. He had grown up so much. Lavinia was still the same as ever; claiming her marriage had failed and didn't want anything to do with back home. The slimy brat found a way to take a lot of Rory's time away.

She took her cottage.

Rory closed her eyes. Evelyn stated that she could live with her sister. Rory had felt her stomach dropped the moment her mother mentioned that to her. She knew very well living with Nina was always a bad idea. Rory had to be extra careful about packing up her things. The nerve of her sister claiming she had nothing. How her sister tried to play the whole 'you-really-don't-need-that' routine. It was the same one that she used when they were children living in the same room. Rory had been moved to a room at the inn near her parents place.

She hated it.

Mikaela had no idea about what happened. Madeline didn't either. Ambrielle, Johnny, and Fiona knew. They really didn't have a choice. She honestly thought Fiona was going to rip her mother a new one about inviting Nina back. Rory sighed, listening to the sounds outside the window and the quiet of the house.

It was too good to be true for her to be in such a place.

_I see that you're resting well, you lazy bitch. What makes you think you deserve a nice trip to Italy? What have you done that's so important? You taking advantage of your friends? Of those rich brats? Face it, you just doing it to get spoil!_

Rory opened her eyes quickly. Nina's voice was the voice that would dragged her down into a dark hole. A dark hole that she did not want to visit again. Her hands felt shaky. She cursed herself, reaching for her bag. She pulled out the bottle the doctor had given her. Rory felt her eyes water as she pulled out two pills. With a gulp of water, they were down.

She took a few shaky breaths.

The hurt Nina had left since the two girls were entering into puberty ran deep.

Here she was, twenty one years old, and the hurt was still there.

Because her sister was still there.

Her phone vibrated, making her jump out of her skin. Rory took a second to grab it. She dropped it once then clicked it to check the text message. Oliver was asking her if she wanted a late breakfast. She smiled. The least she could do is go and join the others for some food. She pop another pill for her heart burn she had acquired over the year. Rory came out of the room, heading downstairs. She only got lost once before meeting everyone in a dining area. Abriella provided a nice brunch for the group.

"Good morning," Fiona halfway hugged with one arm carrying a plate, "did you sleep well?"

"I did." She turned her blue gaze to Abriella, "thank you again for letting us stay here."

"It is no trouble!" Abriella wave her hand, "I like having people in the house. It always nice."

"Has Mikaela came down yet?" Rory asked them.

"No," Abriella smiled, "though I did see her in the kitchen brewing some tea. She's still taking care of Enrique."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Very," Oliver sighed, "Madeline is dealing with a hangover as well. She fell asleep so I decided to come down and grab a bite before going back upstairs to my own Sleeping Beauty."

"I can't believe the two of them were that smashed last night," Rory chuckled.

"Neither can I," Rory looked up to see that Robert had appeared. He looked like he had just got off the phone with someone. He looked annoyed when he answer to Rory's statement. "Enrique and Madeline were not making good decisions last night."

"From what I've heard, neither did you." Fiona sipped her tea.

"Fiona..." Robert didn't back talk the woman but he gave her a look.

"Kidnapping Rory was not the best idea," Fiona gave him a smirk. Robert sunk back into his seat, blushing. He was pleased that Fiona didn't mention the other thing that occurred last night. A person whom he was displeased with making a grand entrance at last night's ball.

"I..." Robert saw that Rory was studying him, "have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have seem to remember a certain red head wanting your death to be slow and painful." Fiona wouldn't stop smirking.

"I forgave him," Rory finally said something.

"Oh," Fiona was displeased she couldn't have some fun to teased the two.

"Good morning, everyone." Mikaela finally made her presence known. Rory sighed, thanking her silently. Mikaela grinned, grabbing herself a plate to eat.

"How is he doing?" Abriella asked.

"Sleeping. I managed to get him to sip some tea. I think he'll make a recovery by this evening," Mikaela took a bite out of her eggs.

"Good!" Abriella grinned, "then hopefully he'll be ready for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Rory asked.

"If he's feeling better by this evening," Mikaela grinned, "then I'll make myself known to him and tell him that he isn't loosing his mind."

"Bless you," Oliver sighed, "I thought I was going to go mad if he didn't stop talking about you as if you were a ghost!"

Mikaela laughed, patting Oliver on the back. She assured him that her job as a 'ghost' wouldn't be that long. He would be safe from Enrique's mutterings until this evening. Mikaela quickly found enough time to eat and go back upstairs. She peek on him, seeing that he was still asleep. She checked her watch, knowing in another hour she would have him woke up for something water and toast.

For now, she could go and see what outfit she would be wearing for tonight

* * *

His dreams were the weirdest whenever he had too much liquor. His first was a dream about a castle by the sea. It was so down right cliché, he was laughing in his dream. The stone gray castle by the sea. A warm beach. A dark haired maiden in a blue summer gown. Her grey eyes match the castle. They were walking along the sand, with her hand in his.

It swirled into a blue green mess when he had been woken up. Her grey eyes were still there, forcing some bland tea into his stomach. Enrique felt like he could just reach up and touch her hair. He thought he had a comment about her chopping off her long strands for a shorter look.

He could still hear her laughing, stating it would grow back.

His eyes barely opened, staring at the happy face he grew to fall for.

"You know...you look pretty in blue."

"I do, now huh?"

"Yes, not just any blue. Bright blue. Like sapphires. You looked incredible last night," He felt a pair of lips graze across his forehead.

"Rest. Rest, Enri. You have to or else you will miss the party." Mikaela whispered to him.

"If I wasn't so gross, I kiss you." He lifted his hands. She took them in hers, kissing the back of them. She smiled, letting one hand fall to touch his face.

"I might let you kiss me later. You just have to be good and fight off this hangover."

"I'm never drinking again." He paused when she laughed, "okay, not this much."

"Trust me, you'll want to at least toast to my arrival today."

"Today, tomorrow...you're just in my head."

"Am I in your heart?"

"You should know," He muttered, groggily fighting the sleep, "you took it."

"I took your heart?"

"All the way to...Canada..." Enrique felt his eyes closed once again. He drifted hard into sleep. This dream was different this time. It wasn't the misty life of two lovers near a castle. His eyes opened to see that he was dress as a gladiator. A Roman. He wasn't sure which. His mother was dress up like one of the Roman goddesses. She smiled on her golden throne.

"I offer you my blessing, my son. You shall go to Egypt and woo the heart of the Queen."

The Queen?

His thoughts were a ramble of him leaving Rome, traveling on a boat to the golden sands of Egypt. It was a blurred with sunlight flashing all about. He soon found himself in a marble palace. He was greeted kindly.

"The Queen shall speak with you in her private quarters," A guard announced.

Enrique looked around. Everything looked so exotic and beautiful. His eyes finally traveled to a room curtain with white gauze. A beautiful voice that made his blood hummed beckoned him forward.

"Come in, warrior."

Enrique felt his heart stopped at the sight of Mikaela. Mikaela was the Egyptian Queen. She look every inch the part; especially in the get up she was wearing. She wore a tight white dress that was wrapped casually around her body. The hem cut up to her thigh with decorative beading around her hips and waist. Her bosom displayed a gold necklace. Her dark hair was straighten with a golden crown across her forehead.

Her tan skin glowed, shimmering like gold.

"Mikaela?"

"You asked for me, warrior?" She shifted her legs from one to the other.

"I...I..."

Mikaela stood up.

The dress was not leaving much to his imagination. He was wondering what liquor he had consume and if he could get more of the same thing if it meant having dreams like this. That, or his hormones were being cruel to him for the celibate year he took.

He was going to have to say both.

She slinked over him, like she was floating on air.

The scent of jasmine seem to be in her very pores.

"Mikaela, is this a dream or am I dead?"

"Maybe both," She casually wrapped her arms around him. A finger trailed from the back of his ear to his neck. He shiver in her grasp. Sexy, seductive, and down right taunting him. How does one woman bring a man to his knees in such a way? Enrique felt himself shiver more as she began to let her hands roam all over his body.

"Mikaela...I..." he couldn't find his tongue.

"Relax," She whispered in that voice that made him gulp down air, "let me woo you, warrior."

The breastplate was the first to go as she casually used her hands to lead him towards a large looking bed upon a frame of gold. The sword fell to the floor with a clang. Her hands kept roaming until she pushed him onto the bed. Enrique felt his heart beating in his chest like a drum.

Mikaela had let herself lay on him for a minute, touching his face.

"You have to be patient," She grabbed his hands, pulling them away from her body.

She stood up.

"Now," She watched as he let himself sit up on his elbows, "let me unwrapped what you've been waiting for."

She took off her jewelry first, letting it dropped on the table next to her. She remove her crown, setting it down gently. She pushed back her hair to the knot along her neck. She untied the knot, letting the strands of fabric lay on her chest. She gave a smirk as she undid the back of the dress.

The white fabric pooled around her feet.

"Oh God," Enrique let himself be pushed back onto the bed by the golden skin goddess before him.

"Let me...love you." She whispered.

Enrique felt his breathing turn to panting. The dream began to swirl into gold and fiery hues. He was trying to fight to get back to the dream. His mind was a whirlwind now. His memories of Mikaela swirled into different images. The moment he first met her in Scotland. The time that he dance with her at the ball. The time where he had kissed her once. Twice. The last time he saw her.

His body felt cold as if he was trying to fight something off.

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, trying to regain whatever insanity he was suffering from.

"Mikaela," He woke up. Sweat made his body glistened in the sunset colors. Enrique squint his eyes. He felt...alright. He wasn't nauseous nor did his head pound like shards of glass were embedded into his brain. Enrique looked over to check the time. It was about seven in the evening.

He had slept the day away.

"Damn it," He paused when something hits his nose.

Jasmine.

Her scent was everywhere. The sheets, the pillow, the air around the bed and the room itself. Enrique ran a hand through his hair. His elbow knocked at the nightstand. He reached out to grabbed it when a piece of paper and a small box catch his eye. Enrique stopped the table from falling over. He grabbed up the note and the box.

_Enrique,_

_Dress nice_

_ Mikaela_

His heart began to pound furiously in his chest.

The note was in her handwriting.

It smell like her perfume.

"Kae..." His fingers trace the letters. He lift the paper to his nose. It was her. It had to be her. He wasn't going crazy. She made him crazy. That woman...

He turned the paper over to spot an address.

He opened the blue box, studying it.

Enrique opened it, surprised by what it was. It was like his dream was calling to him. A small sword charm on a heavy chain laid in the box. A small note read something about him being her warrior. He put on the pendant, letting the cool gold lay on his bare chest.

Enrique barely made it up before he tripped over his own feet. He tried his best to rifle through his closet to find something to wear. An knock on the door catches his attention. He was halfway through finding a pair of pants when he opened the door. Oliver stood outside of it, looking amused.

"Good evening, Enrique. Slept well?"

"I need...I'm kind of in a hurry, Oli." Enrique picked up a shirt, sniff it then pitched it back onto the floor.

"Need some help to get ready for your 'date'?" Oliver used air quotations.

"What? You...you know about this?" Enrique held up the note.

"I have my sources. Need something to wear?" Oliver began to help his friend. It was the least he could do. They managed to put together something that was decent on him. Oliver had to shove Enrique into the bathroom to wash up. The guy was not going to meet Mikaela smelling like that. Enrique was soon cleaned, getting dress in a white shirt, jeans. Oliver threw him a red silk dress shirt then a leather jacket.

The jacket was a hint from Oliver from a certain lady.

Enrique stared at himself in the mirror.

"I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? Should I be nervous?"

"Maybe. Do you want to be?" Oliver checked his watch, "if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late."

"I won't be." Enrique turned around, "I don't want to miss this."

Oliver gaped at his friend as they left the house. Dear God, his friend was really head over heels for Mikaela. Oliver grinned, humming himself a love song.

* * *

She was nervous.

She had been nervous since she first arrived in Italy. Mikaela sat at the bistro table, halfway fiddling with her fingernails about Enrique's arrival to the cafe. She was dress really nice. She planned out the whole outfit. The dark blue denims with the dressy blouse. She wore a red tank underneath with a pair of pumps that were just as red. The girls gave her a red handbag from Guess to go with her outfit. She had on a pair of Oakleys she had splurge on herself.

Red lipstick completed the entire look.

"Don't be nervous," Rory casually walked by. The others were there too but sitting away from Mikaela's table so when the two met, they could have their moment.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous and excited." Mikaela looked up and down, "God, I hope he shows up."

"He will."

Mikaela waited, checking the time from the others.

A black leather jacket with blond hair got her attention. He looked yummy. The leather just made her night. Then again, he always looked yummy to her. His blue eyes had turned to stare Oliver, like he was asking him questions. Oliver was keeping his mouth silent.

Oliver bow out to his friend, leaving him on his own to the cafe.

He was actually on time.

Mikaela got up from her table, pushing her seat back.

Enrique walked up to the cafe, checking his watch then looking around. The sunset on the water was a beautiful setting around the cafe. He was just unsure about it all since he couldn't find her in-

Their eyes met.

"Mikaela..." he breath.

Her hair was short. He hadn't been crazy. Her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. She was dressed very well. He felt himself amused by her choice of the color, finding funny and sweet. Enrique couldn't move his legs, finding himself impossible to move at the sight of her.

She removed her shades, staring at him.

A smile formed on her red lips.

She moved towards him.

That was when he could move his legs.

"Mikaela..."

He stood in front of her, staring at her. She was real. Yes, she was there, in Venice, standing before him with a red lipped smile that just jolted through his mind. His heart felt like it was about to give way.

"Hello Enrique..."

"Kae...you're here."

"Always have." She chuckled, "I...would apologize for making you think that you were losing your mind. But, I thought, it would be better to hold off. I...really wanted to know if-"

"If I missed you?" He breathed, "You have no idea."

"I know. I know now."

"Mikaela?"

"Hmm?"

He reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her. Mikaela didn't have time to stop him but neither did she want him to. Enrique held her in his arms, tipping her over. His lips crashed against hers. Enrique kissed her. He didn't moved for a moment, just savoring the feel of her lips on his. The feel that she wasn't just a dream.

"I missed you," He whispered, pulling away from the kiss, "so much."

"I missed you too," Her breathing hitched.

He grinned, picking her up off her feet. Mikaela let out a yell, happily as he spun her around. Enrique put her back down on the ground, giving her another kiss. He was happy, laughing and smiling.

"You sneaky girl. You have me thinking I was crazy."

"You are crazy," Mikaela teased.

"Yes, crazy about you." He brushed a kiss on her temple.

There was an applause and cheering that caught the couple's attention. Enrique and Mikaela turned around to see the others were cheering them on. Abriella gave the two a proud smile. Rory and Madeline grinned happily with the two girls sharing a glance.

"Finally," Rory whispered.

"Good, she can stopped worrying now." Madeline chuckled.

"Now shall we leave you two alone or shall we spend it all together?" Fiona asked.

"First," Enrique held up a water goblet, "a toast to the start of a great summer."

His eyes met Mikaela's.

"I agree. A toast." She took her own as the group shared a toast to the beginning of a brand new summer adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Forgive me as I am trying to give a semi realistic tour of Venice in a fictional story about four rich brats that battle teams with spinning tops that carry sacred animal spirits within them...Enjoy!**

* * *

The rays of the sun hovering over the floating city shown into the room. The rays landed warmly on the couple that were cuddled up on the couch. Enrique and Mikaela had spent a good night out and about, enjoying the night life of Venice and Padua. They came back extremely late and collapsed on the sofa to watch a movie. The two had fallen asleep twenty minutes into it.

Mikaela was curled against his side with one arm draped around his chest. The other had settled under the pillow under his neck. Enrique had pulled himself closer to her, holding her by the waist. The other arm was draped across his chest with his hand holding onto hers. Mikaela stirred, feeling warmer then usual. The heavy scent of Enrique's cologne filled her senses. It reminded her of the ocean. The masculine version of the sea and its secrets.

She stirred, turning her body to look up at his face.

He looked peaceful in sleep, holding onto her gently. Mikaela studied his face. How could she be so lucky as to have a young man like Enrique in her life? The first impression of him had made her run away from him, assuming he was the Casanova everyone talk about. The more he chased after her, the more and more intrigue she became. Enrique wasn't what she thought he was. He stood by his promise of remaining faithful to her. A huge surprise on her part!

Her fingers inch closer, brushing against his chin.

Enrique's eyes fluttered opened at the sensation of Mikaela's fingers on his skin. Blue meet grey. His mouth twitched, smiling.

"Mornin'." Enrique moved his hand to brush a strand of dark hair out of her eyes.

"Morning." Mikaela nuzzled against his chest.

Enrique stretches, carefully not wanting to throw Mikaela off the lounge. She sits up, stretching.

"I guess the movie wasn't all that good," Enrique teased, pointing to the large plasma screen.

"We had too much fun last night," Mikaela laughed, "besides, it was nice to get out and have some fun that didn't involved masks."

Enrique rolled his eyes playfully, chuckling.

"Yes, yes. Well, you saw Venice at night. Ever had a proper tour or did Fiona managed to squeeze one in?"

"It was a short one. I wouldn't call it a real tour since all she did was point stuff out on our way to the hotel," Mikaela leaned down, "You planning on giving me a tour of your city, Enri?"

"I might," He winked, "that is if you want to."

"I would like that," Mikaela yawned.

"I'll met you down for breakfast." Enrique paused before planting a kiss on the side of her face, "I'm getting a shower first."

Mikaela felt a heat flash over her. It left quickly as it came. She watched him leave. She stared down at her clothes from last night. Mikaela quickly went to wash up and change for the day. A black and white printed tank top that tied around the middle with a pair of stone wash shorts. She found a pair of black jewel gladiators to compliment her outfit. A pair of pretty silver studs decorated her ears. She headed downstairs and down the hallway to the warm smells of food.

"Good morning!" Madeline looked up to Mikaela entered the large room.

"Morning to you," Mikaela gave another yawn as a cup of coffee is handed to her.

"Are you now satisfied that you finally stop pestering Enri, Kae?" Mikaela looked over to Oliver who was sitting smug.

"Yes, you silly Frenchman. Although, I'm not done spending time with him." Mikaela spoke out loud, letting the couple smile at that. Rory joined them at the breakfast table, fumbling for a piece of fruit.

"Good morning!" Mikaela told her.

"Mornin' Kae," Rory mumbled, biting into some strawberry slices.

"Cheer up, Rory. We're in Venice!" Rory about jumped out of her seat when Enrique came up behind her. Enrique grinned at everyone else. He took notice of an empty seat.

"Anyone seen Robert?"

"He's on a conference call. He said to not bother to wait on him." Oliver told him.

"Hmm," Enrique quickly brushed it aside, "so how is everyone up for a real tour of Venice? And when I mean, everyone..." His eyes trailed to Mikaela.

"Of course I'm up for it!" Mikaela grinned, "you have to show me around, sir of the Tornatores."

"That settles it!" Enrique looked at Oliver, "what do you have planned?"

"Would it be alright if Madeline and I join you two for company?"

"We won't stay long," Madeline added, "just until we reached the art museums."

"That sounds good!" Mikaela looked over to Rory who was still remaining quiet, quietly eating an omelet, "would you like to join us?"

"Huh?" Rory shook herself out of her daydream, "if it's no trouble."

"It is not," Enrique leaned over the back of her chair, "you deserve a tour of Venice as well, Rory. It be fun."

"Okay," Rory gave both him and Mikaela a smile.

"Finish breakfast, ladies. Oli and I will scout out where to show you the best places in Venice! Meet us outside house at the gondolas!" Enrique rushed to Mikaela's side to brush a quick kiss on her cheek before taking off with Oliver.

* * *

"Ladies," Enrique was mostly talking to Mikaela as he spoke, "we are now on our unofficial tour of Venice!"

Madeline and Mikaela chuckled at Enrique trying to be a good tour host. Oliver just rolled his eyes as his friend was giving directions to the gondola rider to send them straight to St. Mark's Square where the beginning of the tour would start. Mikaela took a deep breath of the air around her. The smell of the water, the fresh bread, and all other perfumes filled her senses.

"Where would you like to go first? Pick a direction," Enrique asked her.

Mikaela closed her eyes for a second. She spun around on her feet quickly before stopping. Her eyes opened.

"That way!"

"You heard the lady," Enrique followed Mikaela with the couple trailing after them. Madeline smiled, leaning on Oliver's arm. He heard her give a small hum of approval for something.

"Anything on your mind?"

"Oh nothing." Madeline watch the two in front of her, "they look like a pair. You think this will be Mikaela's summer? I had mind. Ambrielle did hers. I hope it's Kae's this time. She deserves it."

"I believe it is," He brushed a kiss across her temple, "now, let's catch up to them before they steal the best gondola in the city!"

The dark haired girl laughed as her French boyfriend dragged her to follow his best friend and his lady. They were headed for Basilica di San Marco. Rory walked behind the four, staring up at the church. The large dome and piercing steeples stood against a pretty blue sky. The white stone seem to glow in the sunlight. Enrique gently took Mikaela's arm as they were approaching a large crowd of tourists in front of the church. Flocks of pigeons flew right and left, making way for the people.

"Here she is," Enrique stared up at the murals painted on the outside of the church, "A Byzantium era church. Venice is most proud of her. How about a quick look inside for more beautiful art?"

"She almost looks like a palace." Mikaela commented as they were allowed in by a priest that seem to know Enrique.

"Speaking of palaces, we'll probably pop over to the Doge's Palace sometime. You'll get to see more of it since a majority of the palace was closed off due to the party." Enrique escorted them all inside. The change in temperance was immediate as Mikaela remained quiet in the sacred place. Her mouth widen to the many figures painted on the walls. The history leak from each and every corner. Figures from long ago stared down with their big eyes at the small group.

"Would you look at that?" Madeline commented, staring up at a large cross shape chandelier with tiny red candles.

"That's cool looking!" Mikaela whispered loudly.

"We have a small replica in the house in Rome," Enrique grinned at her, "now we have excuse to stop in Rome to show you."

"I can't wait." Mikaela flashed a matching grin back.

"Are they flirting or just enjoying each others company?" Madeline whispered to Oliver.

"A combination of both," Rory was standing away from them, studying some figurines on the other side of the sanctuary, "you two have to mad to not see how much they're enjoy this."

"Rory?"

"Sorry," She hadn't realize the tone in her voice when had spoken up.

"Calm down," Oliver gave her half a hug, "you're going to like this tour."

"I know. I..." Rory sighed.

"Still frustrated?" Madeline asked her.

"A bit," Rory tucked a red strand behind her ear, "besides I'm looking forward to all the historical sights."

"And romantic," Oliver tilted his head towards Madeline, kissing her hand.

Rory silently gagged as the tour was short to Enrique had a full day full of Venetian treasures. They left the church, giving their goodbyes to the priest who let them wander alone. Mikaela looked around before her eyes gazed up at a large white building that held a remarkably large clock face onto it. Enrique saw where her eyes were taking her.

"St Mark's Clock Tower." He answered her unspoken question, "early Renaissance."

"It looks like a cake," Mikaela commented.

"Are you already hungry, Kae? I thought you had breakfast." Enrique teased.

"I did! I can't help it if I keep smelling all sorts of food smells floating around," She laughed.

"We'll soon stop for some Venice foods," Enrique offered his arm again, "and wine as well."

"Aw, you know me so well," Mikaela teased.

"Alright, you like Bond right? James Bond?" Enrique waved his arm out, "several scenes were shot here including the two thousand and six one 'Casino Royale' near the campiello Pisani of the Palazzo Pisani." He continue to rattle on as Mikaela listened. She watch and listen. The sun was warming his skin, giving his usual pale complexion some sun. The sun that kiss his skin last summer. Mikaela chew on her lip to keep her mind from darting somewhere else.

"What do you think, Rory?" Enrique motion to the red head that was trailing behind them. He wasn't forgetting about her. He just tend to forget when he had the dark haired beauty on his arm. He tried his best to not frown at her expression. She was happy but her eyes said differently. Enrique motion to Oliver and Madeline to keep an eye on the red head.

"It's beautiful, Enrique. Your floating city is beautiful," Her voice was honest. The sounds of Vivaldi were playing out of someone's window. It could have been a player showing someone the sounds of a beautiful musician. Her eyes traveled to Madeline and Oliver. They drifted to the front of their makeshift line to Mikaela and Enrique. How they look like a pair of Italian lovers enjoy their day out in Venice!

"How about we travel the way you want to travel?" Enrique was now speaking to Mikaela. It was a dock with a large gondola ready for them, "A lovely gondola ride for you."

Mikaela thought she might melt into a puddle as Enrique nodded to the gondola driver. He took her hand to let her step inside. Oliver step in after Enrique step inside the small boat to offer a hand to Madeline. The sweet girl grinned as she let him lead her into the boat. Rory was last as Oliver was about to help her in. Her phone goes off. She stopped a moment. Oliver translated quickly to the driver to wait a moment.

She looked down at her phone.

Her face was tinged with pink.

"Robert just...asked me if I would meet up with him at a cafe," Her eyes looked to her friends. She look so unsure about what to do next. Mikaela was the first to speak since she was hoping on to get rid of the 'dark cloud' that hung over Rory.

"Go to him then! Go have fun! We'll be fine!" She gave her a thumbs up to prove her point.

"If you want," Enrique smiled, "you two can join us later for some gelato. I'll text you the place. Go have some fun."

"But you-"

"Just go!" Both Enrique and Mikaela exclaimed at the same time. It made everyone laugh as Rory gave her goodbyes to leave. Now it was just down to four as the driver was notify that they could leave now. Mikaela felt the boat shift as they glided away from the dock and into the canal. It made her lean into Enrique as they traveled down the 'roads' of Venice. She just took everything in quietly, holding everything she saw into memory. Enrique watched her.

The way her eyes widen at the sights, silently imprinting them into memory. The way her hair hung around her beautiful face. As the soft sea winds teased strands around in the air. How her fingers subconscious reached down to touch the water for a second. Mikaela was quiet to her thoughts when something brush up against her cheek.

Her grey eyes turned to meet blue.

"A strand of hair was bothering you," He commented.

"Uh huh, you just needed a reason to touch me, didn't you?" Mikaela smirked.

"I might have," He inched closer.

It wasn't all that hard to be close to each other in such a small boat. It wasn't all that much to see that the two were blinking everything and everyone out except each other. It wasn't long until they made their stop, shaking the two out of their fantasy. Oliver and Madeline were the first to get out.

"Now," Enrique was behind Mikaela, "which way you want to go? Pick any direction, Mikaela."

"I'm not going to get you lost, am I?" She teased.

"No. I just want the rest of this tour to be wherever you want to go," He smiled.

"That way!" She proceed to cement that decision by grabbing his hand.

"While you two run all over Venice like a couple of assassins, we'll be at the art museum," Oliver called to them.

"We'll see you later!" Enrique laughed as he was dragged away. Mikaela took time to slow down in the narrow streets as she wasn't sure where to go next. Enrique took up the lead, offering his arm again. They walked with him watching her.

"So any place special? Or just enjoying Venice as it is?"

"Enjoy her as she is." Enrique told her, "soon you'll be tasting the food, the drink, and maybe I might take you shopping."

Mikaela stared at him, "you don't have to buy me anything."

"I know I don't," Enrique looked at her in all seriousness, "but I want to. Please? Consider it a gift...and you can't pay for gifts."

He smirked when her face scrunched up in frustration. Enrique knew she hated to have someone buy things for her. It wasn't that she was incapable of doing it. Mikaela had her pride. He admired it but for once, he wanted to spoil her this vacation. Now that word made him frown for a second. Just how long were the two of them going to have time together? Wasn't he planning on to woo her and somehow...

"Enrique?"

"Hmm?"

"What else are you doing this vacation?" Mikaela managed to read his mind or study his face.

"I'm not sure," He answered honestly, "I'm an opened book this summer. What are your plans?"

It was her turn to look awkward as she began to chew on her bottom lip. Enrique found himself finding her doing that to be adorable.

"Fiona is planning on taking us on a tour of Italy. I...I know I'm suppose to be vacationing with Rory, Maddie, and I guess Oliver..." She laughed, "but you know, it's nice to be doing it with you too. I know it's just the first day but...I like more then just one day."

"Me too," Enrique patted her arm, "I want to...spend more vacation days with you."

"You think we could convince Fiona to have you tag along?"

"I don't see how she would object to that," Enrique smiled, "I think she would say yes."

Mikaela grinned at that.

The next words out of Enrique's mouth really confused her.

"You want to go see some strange sea life?"

"What?" She didn't have time to ask anymore questions as he joyfully lead her down the street. It was a small hole in the wall shop. Mikaela sure it was a shop. Enrique lead her inside. It was cozy with some modern looking aquariums and a modern looking bar soon as you walk in. Mikaela looked around as Enrique lead her to the bar.

"You just sit here. I'll be right back!" He scurried to the back.

Mikaela didn't have time to ask him what he was up to. It got even more weird when a large muscular man appeared from a kitchen door to the bar. Mikaela stared at him. He was bald with thick muscle arms and wearing a black shirt and pants underneath his apron. She just watch him as he quietly hummed along to some Italian pop song on the radio.

"You must be the Signorina that Master Tornatore has talked about." He finally spoke in a deep voice.

"I...uh..." The man quickly went from quiet and scary to down right happy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" He grinned from ear to ear when Enrique came back with a small petite woman on his heels.

"This is Giorgio and his wife, Nina. They specialize in seafood dishes here in Venice." Enrique made himself at home at the bar next to Mikaela.

"It's nice to meet you." Mikaela stared at the petite woman in a pretty pink blouse and tan capris to the large man who look like he was once in prison.

"It is so lovely to meet you too! Enrique says that you want to experience all of Venice?" Nina asked.

"I do!"

"Good, how about some seafood that is only known to our fair city?" The couple stared at her. Enrique was grinning. She had the bad feeling in her stomach when she nodded yes. Soon the two were running around.

"Have you ever had shrimp, crab, or snails before?" Enrique asked.

"I have had shrimp and crab but no snails," Mikaela tried not to make a face, "they're not exactly pleasing."

"It's not usually for anyone," Enrique chuckled, "I still can't eat them but when Oliver cooks them, I die a happy man."

"You are so weird," She laughed.

A bell is heard as Nina come backs with two medium size plates filled up.

"Our first course to try," She placed down the plate in front of Mikaela, "I hope you enjoy shrimp!"

A small pile of red little darlings sat in a pile. The smell of spices, garlic, and butter filled her nose. She was hungry by the smell but the look of them was different. She had never seen shrimp like that before. Mikaela glance over to Enrique who was happily eating them.

"What are these?"

"Shrimp," He swallow a mouthful.

"What kind of shrimp?" Mikaela asked.

"Mantis shrimp. Have a try." He laughed as she picked one up, staring at it.

"I feel like it's going to come back to life and rip my face off," Mikaela gulped.

"You'll love it," Enrique show her how to eat them. Mikaela quickly got a bite into her mouth. Soon the flavor and taste took over. She quickly ate a good bit of her small pile. Enrique laugh. Soon, Nina came back with something else. Long legs were stretch on the long white plate.

"What the-?"

"Spider crab!"

The two dug into the long meaty legs and body of the spider crab which had been steam, buttered, and absolutely divine to Mikaela's taste buds. Nina grinned when Enrique gave her the thumbs up. Mikaela stopped chewing on the last of her crab when she saw the snails on the plate.

"Just give them a chance. Giorgio is the only one I know in Venice that can make sea snails taste good. Well and Oliver," Enrique picked up one.

"If you don't like it, I'll eat the rest," That got her to pick up one to try.

It wasn't bad and not nearly as chewy as the last time she had snails. She eat another one before pushing her plate to Enrique.

"A little bird told me that you would enjoy these little ones," Giorgio came out of the kitchen himself to present Mikaela a dish. She about scream in excitement at the look of boiled baby octopus in a simple sauce. She ate with a content smile. Enrique was in shock that she would enjoy something like that. He had to take a moment to remind himself that he was eating snails. The two had their full of Venetian seafood. They gave their goodbyes to Nina and Giorgio as Enrique insisted on paying them for dinner on the spot before the rush came in the late evening.

"That was fun," Mikaela gave a burp, "Excuse me."

"I'm glad you enjoy that. I didn't want to tell you right away because I was afraid you would tell me 'no'. I made it a surprise so you had no other choice but to try the strange creatures from the deep."

The way he wiggle his fingers and lower his voice to be creepy was in fact hilarious.

"Should we go join the others for some gelato or are you too stuff to even think about desert?" Mikaela asked.

"How about another gondola ride before we join them?" He told her.

"I like that."

The ride made it easier to digest the wonderful food she had consume as well as enjoy the peacefulness as the sun was about in the afternoon. The temperature even dropped some. Maybe it was just the change in the air or the currents of the sea. It didn't matter. She found herself lazily letting her head fall on his shoulder. The sounds of singing and song flow through the narrow canals, letting her hold a peaceful smile on her face.

"You know what?" Enrique asked, "after this, maybe Oliver and I shall take you two shopping."

"Enri-"

"Mikaela." He raised his eyebrows, "please...if you don't, I'll be as extremely annoying as possible."

"You already do that," Mikaela laughed out loud as Enrique looked insulted, "I'm teasing."

The two stopped where the gelato shop was. Oliver and Madeline had decided on wait on their friends before wondering what to do next. Madeline was whiny about how she put on more pounds about all the seafood pizza she had consumed. Enrique and Mikaela approached them. Mikaela looked around to notice that Rory wasn't with them. She frowned.

"Has anyone heard from Rory?"

"She's fine," Madeline waved her hand, "she's happy. If you want, you can call her and ask her yourself. She said something about Robert and her getting into a argument about desserts or coffee or something. She was too busy wiping him for me to know."

"Good," Mikaela sighed, "for a second, I thought I was going to have to hunt down a German."

"Not today," Enrique tugged at her arm, "you two are going shopping."

"And they're paying for it!" Madeline grinned widely, "serious, I usually don't do spoil but..."

Her eyes look to Oliver, "I like it when my love wants to spoil me."

"Gag," Mikaela teased when the two leaned in for a kiss. The girls didn't go to wild as Madeline and Mikaela had similar prides on having a man spoiled them with money. Enrique told her it was a gift. A vacation gift. That would last all summer. The two told Madeline and Oliver about the idea of all of them traveling around Italy and having a good time. The two agreed on it and would discuss it later with Fiona.

The girls thought about going nuts until Madeline told Mikaela about maybe stopping in Florence or Milan for more...fashionable items.

The girls decided on accessories to buy.

"I adore these!" Madeline held up pretty rose inspired earrings that would trail thorns along her ear.

"They look like you," Mikaela found a pair of real sapphire studs.

"Don't look at the price. Just get them." Madeline wink, "you know how long it took me to stop looking at prices?"

"You still do it even though Oliver spoils you." The studs would come with her.

"Because I never really was spoiled by anyone. I'm thankful that I wasn't or I be a brat. But, I think every girl deserves to feel like she's the richest woman in the world." Madeline grinned.

"Wow," Mikaela had been looking at the display with a pretty ring caught her eyes. It was perfect. A round silver band with the most beautiful blue stone she had ever seen. It was Venetian blue in her eyes, set up front as the star. Tiny rubies decorated on either side.

"You gonna get it?" Madeline saw it and gasped, grinning.

"Maybe." Her words didn't go unnoticed. The girls had did their fair share of shopping without going overboard. When they came back, the boys had bags of their own. Enrique grinned, handing her a bag.

"Oliver and I figure that we should get you girls something while you two were busy," Enrique chuckled.

"What is it?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow before gasping. Beautiful blue silk scarf is pulled out of tissue paper.

"Blue seems to be your color," Enrique winked at her.

"You didn't-"

"It's a gift. Think of it as a belated birthday present." Enrique laughed.

"Hey guys," Rory finally met up with them. She looked very happy from her mood from earlier. The red head finally stop as Mikaela looked speechless over a blue scarf.

"Oooo," Rory grinned, "beautiful."

"He," Mikaela saw her, blushing, "bought it for me."

"And?" She looked between the two of them.

"It's a gift. I love it," Mikaela grinned, putting it back into the bag, "I wear it but it doesn't go with my outfit."

"Save it for another date," Enrique grinned. His eyes looked to see Robert dressed casual in a blazer, shirt, and casual pants. Robert gave him a small nod that everything had gone okay between him and Rory. The six of them all gather at the gelato shop to each get a sweet treat. Enrique shared his blood orange flavored one with Mikaela who had wanted the same thing. All six were full and tired.

Enrique had more plan but a nice relaxing evening at home sounded good as well. Fiona and Abriella looked up from their seats to see the six young men and women hustle through the door.

"You all looked like you had fun," Fiona spotted the bags in Mikaela's arms.

"I did!" Mikaela grinned, "Fiona, if you have a moment, I have a question to ask of you."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"I was wondering," Mikaela fumbled a bit, "about vacation."

Fiona smiled. She knew it wouldn't be too long before she asked Fiona to make their all-girls trip into one that had boys to go with it. A certain Italian had to be in mind as Mikaela looked like she was trying her best to not be rude about the question.

"The boys can come. The more, the merrier!" Fiona grinned.

"Thank you," Mikaela sighed.

"You haven't made my son broke, have you?" Abriella noticed the bags. Only three and she was teasing. Mikaela blushed, ready to apologize when she notice Abriella was grinning. The two women laughed. After a late supper, everyone went off on their own to relax and enjoy the night the way they wanted to. Oliver and Madeline disappear to wherever they went to before bed.

Rory seemed to be up writing something on her laptop with Robert next to her reading a book.

Mikaela and Enrique found themselves back on the couch they were this morning watching another movie.

"So..." Mikaela had asked, halfway through the gladiator movie, "any ideas on where we are going next?"

"I think you might like it. It's not far but enjoyable."

"Oh? Where exactly?"

"Verona," He grinned.


End file.
